


Ярче тысяч солнц

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Slow Burn, Total AU, UST, А Витя Юру любит любит любит, Кто все эти люди? И почему их зовут так же - как героев ЮНЛ?, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Витя слишком рано закончил спортивную карьеру и не стал живой легендой и кумиром миллионов. Но знаете, у него все хорошо, есть "интересная работа с людьми", насыщенная личная жизнь, а в перспективе — собственный процветающий бизнес.Юру вообще не привели на каток. Но он тоже в полном порядке, ведь однажды отец сказал ему:— Это Виктор, он твой.Витя, кстати, помнит этот эпизод несколько иначе, но это ничего не меняет.





	1. 11:23 Формирование центра тяжести

**Author's Note:**

> В каком-то смысле, вдохновлено х/ф "Охранник для дочери" (и бесчисленным количеством других произведений ;-)  
> Любые совпадения с реальными людьми, местами или событиями случайны.

_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where it starts (с)_

 

Витя мало что помнил о раннем детстве. Единственный поздний ребенок обеспеченных родителей, которые души в нем не чаяли. Вот пожалуй и все.

Из рассказов родственников он знал, что в первый раз умер, когда ему исполнилось десять месяцев. Синдром внезапной детской смерти — явление загадочное и малоизученное. Он не дышал четыре минуты, а потом его легкие вновь заработали. В медицинской карте об этом инциденте имелась лаконичная запись: "ОРЗ".

В пять лет он умер во второй раз. Воспоминаний об аварии и реанимации не осталось, зато он четко помнил, как приподнимал саван и заглядывал в лицо своей мамы. И сколько бы его не убеждали, что быть такого не могло, ведь во время похорон он лежал под аппаратом искусственного дыхания, Витя помнил, что папу хоронили в закрытом гробу, а кладбище было по колено засыпано белым-белым февральским снегом.

После похорон жизнь почти не изменилась, он не попал в детский дом — его забрал к себе дядя Яша. Вообще-то, дядей он был для мамы, а Вите приходился двоюродным дедом.

Дядя Яша рано женился и всю жизнь прожил со своей единственной любовью. Вите и в страшном сне не привиделось бы назвать ее тетей Лилей. Лилия Сергеевна (и только так) — в прошлом прима-балерина Большого — была из тех женщин, что взглядом останавливали скачущих коней, а движением брови замораживали горящие избы.

Дядя Яша в сердцах мог и прикрикнуть, и стукнуть кулаком по столу, но жену боготворил и слушался беспрекословно. Лет до сорока он работал в Девятом отделе КГБ и обеспечивал безопасность первых лиц государства. В начале 90-х уволился в звании полковника и организовал небольшую фирму. Поначалу чем только не занимался, но семью в дела никогда не вмешивал. А через несколько лет после усыновления Вити полностью легализовал свой бизнес. Частное охранное предприятие "Клуб Чемпионов" пережило ребрендинг и стало работать со знаменитостями, политиками и бизнесменами — с теми, кто мог оплатить внушительный счет с пятью-шестью нулями.

Других детей в семье не было, так что внимания Вите доставалось в избытке. Правда, взгляды на воспитание у его приемных родителей довольно сильно различались, поэтому рос он личностью разносторонней.

Однажды Лилия Сергеевна привела его в секцию фигурного катания. Воспоминаний об этом событии тоже не сохранилось, но оно решило все. Витя влюбился в лед с первого взгляда, лед ответил ему взаимностью. И следующие десять лет, заполненные тренировками, соревнованиями и победами, пролетели, как одно мгновение.

В шестнадцать Витя стал чемпионом Европы среди юниоров. А в семнадцать — умер в третий раз. Фигурально.

Его сердце не остановилось, он не попал в аварию. Все вышло прозаичнее и гораздо, гораздо ужасней — он неудачно упал на тренировке.

От боли, прострелившей ногу от пятки до копчика, он отключился. А окончательно пришел в себя только на следующий день. Сознание плыло, поэтому он едва воспринимал слова усталого доктора, который говорил, что операция прошла успешно, и через полгода Витя сможет ходить, а через год — бегать. Вот только о прыжках нужно забыть. Навсегда.

Витя рассматривал сложную металлическую конструкцию, ощетинившуюся вокруг его левой лодыжки, и заторможено кивал.

Когда доктор ушел, дядя Яша, который все это время сидел на стуле рядом с койкой, подсел ближе и крепко его обнял. Долго неловко гладил по голове и повторял:

— Ничего, сынок, ничего. Все проходит, и это пройдет.

С тренером и спортом Витя попрощался в этой же палате.

После выписки, стуча костылем по паркету, он бродил по огромной светлой квартире, больше всего напоминающей музей. Как в первый раз рассматривал картины и скульптуры, прослеживал пальцами резьбу на тяжелых дверях и лепнину на каминной полке. Сутками валялся на диване из позапрошлого века, закинув армированную ногу на изогнутую спинку. Его никто не беспокоил и никуда не торопил.

В комнатах стояла абсолютная тишина, даже не взирая на то, что Лилия Сергеевна регулярно давала частные уроки, а балетный класс располагался в малой гостиной. В один из серых дождливых дней Витя случайно ввалился туда прямо посреди занятия и сам испугался грохота, с которым захлопнулись двери за его спиной. Но на него никто не обратил внимания, только Лилия Сергеевна отрывисто кивнула в угол и отвернулась к ученикам. Он сидел на теплом паркете, погрузившись в знакомое до последнего движения действо, даже наблюдая со стороны, ощущал сопричастность к происходящему, и от этого становилось чуточку легче. С того дня он приходил на каждый урок, пока не начались его собственные занятия с репетиторами.

Витя никогда не был отличником, но без тренировок и соревнований свободного времени оказалось непривычно много. Витя от скуки листал учебники и решал задачки, так что скоро его оценки заметно улучшились. В середине октября ногу освободили от железок, и он вернулся в школу.

Он прекрасно понимал, что хорош собой (как иногда говорил дядя Яша — вышел ростом и лицом), к тому же, в отличие от большинства сверстников, не стеснялся своего тела и не смущался, когда на него смотрели. Что такое два десятка одноклассников, по сравнению с переполненным стадионом?

Так что Витя без проблем завел подружку. Первая школьная красавица отлично знала себе цену и этим походила на Лилию Сергеевну. Вите рядом с нею было… привычно? Спокойно? Удобно? Это вряд ли можно было назвать любовью. Но что такое любовь, он не имел тогда ни малейшего представления.

Как и обещал усталый доктор, Витя ходил не хромая, а весной, когда сошел снег, начал бегать в парке. О травме, перечеркнувшей его спортивную карьеру, теперь напоминали лишь несколько точечных шрамов на ноге.

Витя привык думать, что его жизнь будет связана со спортом, но любое воспоминание о прошлых успехах отдавалось фантомной болью в левой лодыжке. Поэтому, когда настало время, он подал документы в Университет физической культуры, спорта и туризма, успешно сдал вступительные экзамены и стал студентом кафедры "Теории и методики единоборств" — самой удаленной от ледовой арены. Если родственники и удивились выбору специализации, то виду не подали. Дядя Яша даже обрадовался:

— После выпуска пойдешь работать ко мне!

До сих пор Витя такую возможность не рассматривал и, подавая документы, думал в первую очередь о тренерстве. Но отказываться сходу не стал, хотя и сомневался, что из него выйдет толковый телохранитель. Идея закрыть кого-либо своим телом была от него бесконечно далека. Но ведь в "Клубе" работали не только бойцы, но и водители, и аналитики, и специалисты разных профилей. Так почему бы и нет? К тому же, пока что это была лишь отдаленная перспектива.

Студенческая жизнь подхватила и несла его в своем бурном потоке. От родственников он не съехал. Когда заикнулся об общежитии, Лилия Сергеевна лишь недоуменно приподняла левую бровь, а дядя Яша проворчал, что квартира слишком большая и тихая для двоих.

Если они надеялись таким образом оградить его от безумных вечеринок, сомнительных знакомств и порочащих связей, то им почти удалось. Витя вовремя закрывал сессии, спал только дома, даже если приходил под утро, и активно участвовал в спортивных мероприятиях. С порочащими связями вышла промашка.

Он, в общем-то, знал, что парни его привлекают тоже, к концу первого курса уверился в этом полностью, а во время летней подработки в спортивном лагере и попрактиковался. Кудрявый Марик со смешным южным акцентом был всего на год старше, но щедро делился опытом. Вернувшись домой, Витя даже подумывал еще раз пересечься с ним, но довольно быстро понял, что летнее приключение должно остаться летним приключением. А через месяц познакомился с первокурсницей с кафедры гимнастики, и воспоминания о загорелом до черноты Марике подернулись дымкой.

На девятнадцатый день рождения Вите подарили машину. Потрепанный жизнью суперкар Nissan не меньше десятилетия простоял в гараже одного из клиентов "Клуба" и, откровенно говоря, полностью утратил товарный вид. Но под поцарапанным пыльным капотом прятались четыреста восемьдесят лошадок — это был королевский подарок. За какие услуги он перекочевал на подземную парковку их дома, Витя не интересовался и проводил все свободное время в частном автосервисе, которым владел отец его университетского приятеля.

После незначительных финансовых вложений машина преобразилась. Витя получил права, взял несколько уроков экстремального вождения, и это изменило все.

У него внезапно появились друзья, вместе с которыми он все выходные проводил на импровизированном треке в заброшенной промзоне за городом. Гонял по потрескавшемуся, заросшему травой асфальту и дрифтовал между кирпичными заборами и ржавыми контейнерами.

Разумеется, в компании нашелся человек, который предложил погонять на деньги. Не то чтобы Витя в деньгах нуждался, скорее, хотел попробовать собственные силы.

Первый заезд по ночному городу он выиграл, как и второй, и третий. А во время четвертого один из участников гонки на полном ходу врезался в бок машины, выехавшей на перекресток на зеленый свет. Витя едва успел выкрутить руль, уходя от столкновения с образовавшейся кучей-малой.

В тот вечер он не добрался до финиша. Остановился в каком-то темном переулке и едва успел вывалиться из салона на асфальт, прежде чем его начало рвать желчью от ужаса и осознания того, что его собственные мама и папа погибли из-за чьих-то глупости и жажды острых ощущений.

Там на заблеванном асфальте он умер в четвертый раз. Снова фигурально. Витя больше ни разу не выходил на гонку, но еще несколько месяцев ему снился один и тот же кошмар, в котором он таранил в машину своих родителей.

Впрочем, машину в гараж он не поставил и гонять по треку не прекратил.

На четвертом курсе неожиданно для себя он занял второе место на чемпионате округа по дзюдо и получил звание мастера спорта. После чего дядя Яша еще несколько недель намекал на продолжение спортивной карьеры. Витя в ответ попеременно то вздыхал, то ржал — ну кто еще мог бы похвастаться такой разносторонностью? Мастер спорта международного класса по фигурному катанию и мастер спорта по дзюдо — фееричный бред!

Травма о себе не напоминала, но валять соперников по татами Вите хотелось все меньше и меньше. Тем более, что некоторых из них он с удовольствием повалял бы по более мягкой поверхности. И если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то кое-кто из этих некоторых и сам был не прочь.

Витя успешно сдал госэкзамен и готовился к получению диплома, когда умер в пятый раз.

Он возвращался с трека, погода была ужасная — не по-летнему холодный дождь испортил все веселье и грозился перерасти в град. Витя как раз размышлял, успеет ли он спрятать свою любимую подружку от стихии, и все сильнее притапливал педаль газа в пол, обгоняя еле плетущиеся легковушки, когда на встречку перед ним вынесло тяжелогруженную фуру. Он не успел сбросить скорость. Уходя от лобового столкновения, зацепил обочину и вылетел с трассы — фура все-таки задела его прицепом. Машина несколько раз перевернулась, прежде чем замерла вверх колесами посреди примятой травы. Кое-как выпутавшись из ремня и подушек безопасности, Витя выбрался из перекореженного салона, убедился, что сам цел, и недоуменно уставился на разбитый в хлам "ниссан".

Первым, что он услышал от подъехавшего экипажа ГИБДД, было:

— Парень, да ты в рубашке родился.

А потом все изменилось. Не сразу и не вдруг, но жизнь потекла в новом направлении и обрела совершенно неожиданный смысл. Вот тогда-то Витя и понял, что умирать просто так — глупо.

 

— Приехали.

В окно заглядывала металлическая бульдожья морда, чуть дальше, со второй створки кованных ворот, скалилась еще одна, на добрую сотню метров влево и вправо тянулся высокий забор. Витя отстраненно разглядывал пейзаж и выходить под летнее солнце не спешил. Кондиционер в тачке работал хреново, но температура в салоне была почти комфортной, а за бортом второй день держалось плюс тридцать. Повезло, что собеседование назначили на воскресенье, в рабочий день пилить бы ему до загородной резиденции на попутках или рейсовым автобусом.

По старенькому "ниссану", навечно упокоившемуся за автомастерской Кирюхиного бати, оставалось только вздыхать и скорбеть. И радоваться, что сам остался невредимым после того, как вылетел с трассы и сделал тройной тулуп, не выходя из машины. Чертов дождь, чертова фура.

— Зачем тебе эта работа? — Кирюха косил зеленым глазом из-под панамки.

— Трудотерапия. — Загадочно улыбнулся Витя.

Не рассказывать же другу про то, как дядя Яша оказался на месте аварии почти одновременно с экипажем ГИБДД, как он молчал во время освидетельствования, пока Витя подписывал протокол и общался с представителем страховой компании. Зато потом, когда вернулись домой, высказал все. Про ночные гонки по городу, про чуть было не случившийся академ на пятом курсе, про безответственность и нежелание взрослеть. А в конце отповеди поставил в известность, что денег на новую машину не даст. И прежде, чем Витя успел хотя бы рот открыть, припечатал:

— Хочешь и дальше развлекаться — начинай приносить пользу обществу! Возможность я тебе предоставлю.

Потом, правда, на кухне появились Лилия Сергеевна, бутылка коньяка и три пузатых бокала, и на какое-то время за столом воцарились уютная тишина и покой. А чуть погодя успевший остыть дядя Яша задумчиво изрек:

— Хватит дурака валять. Водила ты от бога, этого не отнять. Но талант свой растрачиваешь зря.

Витя тогда промолчал, только тяжело вздохнул, не отводя взгляда от игры света на стенках своего бокала. Растрачивать талант, похоже, становилось его призванием.

В результате этого семейного разговора он и оказался в воскресенье за городом перед кованными воротами.

Кирюха сдвинул темные очки на кончик носа и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты за руль-то сесть сможешь после такого?

Витя, не глядя на него, улыбнулся как мог беззаботнее.

— Знаешь главное правило верховой езды?

— Ага. Не подходить к лошади сзади.

— Нет. Если выпал из седла — сразу садись обратно. — Он открыл дверь и вдохнул знойный воздух, наполненный запахами хвои и подсолнухов. — Именно это я и собираюсь сделать.

Как бы не был зол дядя Яша на племянника-раздолбая — работу подогнал непыльную и хорошо оплачиваемую.

Витя не торопясь шагал по шуршащему гравию подъездной дорожки и рассматривал зеленые заросли, надежно укрывающие от любопытных глаз большой двухэтажный дом из желтого кирпича.

Хозяин особняка — Алексей Николаевич Плисецкий — прочно обосновался на тринадцатой строчке российского списка Форбс, был постоянным клиентом "Клуба" и знал дядю Яшу с кагэбэшных времен.

Последний, отправляя Витю на собеседование, обрисовал ситуацию просто:

— У Леши сын из Англии вернулся. Нужен водитель. Угрозы жизни и здоровью нет, специальных навыков не требуется. — Помолчал, словно что-то обдумывал, и со странной интонацией добавил, — разве что терпение.

Потом напомнил о дресс-коде.

Так что россыпь гвоздиков из левого уха пришлось вынуть, салатовые бермуды и драную майку оставить в шкафу, косую челку подровнять до общественноодобряемой длины. А теперь, изнывая от духоты в отглаженной белой рубашке и своих единственных черных джинсах, Витя скрипел по дорожке начищенными до зеркального блеска черными же туфлями, неведомо откуда появившимися в его гардеробе.

С начальником охраны он был давно знаком. Сергей Павлович, для своих — Палыч, встретил его радушно. Познакомил с личным составом, показал дом и прилежащую территорию и представил Алексею Плисецкому.

Алексей Николаевич оказался крупным мужчиной под пятьдесят с крепким рукопожатием и предельно простыми требованиями:

— Не давай ему бесоебить.

Собственно, на этом собеседование и закончилось, поскольку Плисецкий-младший сейчас отдыхал в детском лагере и права голоса, похоже, не имел.

Немного растерянный Витя вышел из кабинета шефа и отправился на поиски своего непосредственного руководителя. Палыч нашелся в гараже, где распекал какого-то парня за неуставную прическу. Парень, на вид Витин ровесник, экспрессивно огрызался, доказывая, что с армейским ежиком он уже находился, а на гражданке — даже личный водитель Алексея Плисецкого может себе позволить чуть больше свободы для самовыражения. Монолог был наполнен такой страстью, что Витя невольно заслушался. В конце концов Палыч в сердцах сплюнул, пригрозил пятнадцатипроцентным штрафом и развернулся к выходу, где наткнулся на Витю и поинтересовался, как все прошло.

Хотел бы он знать как.

— Нормально, — бодро отрапортовал Витя, а потом, понизив голос, уточнил, — я так и не понял, в чем проблема с этой работой?

Парень, отстоявший свое право на самовыражение, с любопытством поглядывал в их сторону, но знакомится не спешил. А Палыч скривился как от зубной боли и потер шею широкой ладонью.

— Да нет проблемы, — наконец признал он. — Пацан вредный как черт! Мамаша его отослала после того, как он ее хахалю (не последнему человеку в одном из Эмиратов, между прочим) вилку в ногу воткнул. Сам понимаешь, за таким глаз да глаз нужен. Но куда там! Пристегнуться — уговариваешь. Из машины выйти — уговариваешь, а если вышел — так и смотри, куда направился. Никого не слушает. Отец его в школу тенниса записал — он ни на одном занятии не был, до раздевалки доходил и через окно сбегал по городу болтаться.

Чем дольше Витя слушал возмущения натерпевшегося Палыча, тем очевидней становилась суть проблемы.

— А вы не пробовали с ним договориться? — поинтересовался он, пряча улыбку.

Палыч смотрел в ответ со смесью усталости и неодобрения.

— Ты у нас дипломированный специалист, тебе и карты в руки. — С этими словами он развернулся к ряду машин и указал на ярко-синий внедорожник Infinity. — Вот эта — твоя. О техобслуживании можешь не беспокоиться, здесь есть кому за этим следить. Но ты бы покатался без пассажира, чтобы привыкнуть, узнать, на что она способна.

Витя открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, что с продукцией концерна Nissan он на ты. Но отказываться от такого предложения было глупо, поэтому следующие несколько часов он гонял по трассе, сворачивал в город, подстраиваясь под плотный трафик, выкручивал руль в узких двориках спального района и снова вырывался на загородный простор.

Машина вела себя выше всяческих похвал, к особняку в пригороде Витя вернулся в отличном расположении духа. И даже получасовая пытка установкой детского кресла не смогла испортить ему настроение. Хотя он поминутно поминал матушку неизвестного ему японского дизайнера, который решил понадежнее спрятать ушки креплений.

Тем же вечером за ужином Лилия Сергеевна заметила:

— Выглядишь хорошо. Тебе идет сдержанный стиль.

Дядя Яша тоже одобрительно кивнул, а потом проинформировал:

— Леша сказал, что ты приступаешь в четверг. — Выглядел он при этом таким довольным, будто Витя самостоятельно луну с неба достал. — Можешь взять "киа" в гараже, хотя для твоих гонок она, конечно, не годится.

Витя согласно промычал сквозь кусок тушеного мяса, который только что положил в рот, а когда прожевал, поблагодарил за машину и объяснил, что Плисецкий-младший возвращается домой в среду, поэтому раньше четверга делать на новой работе нечего.

Оставшиеся свободные дни он потратил на обновление гардероба.

Стоя в очередной примерочной, он разглядывал себя в зеркало и был вынужден признать, что даже в классической тройке можно выглядеть охуенно! Тройку он не купил, поводов носить настолько формальную одежду не предвиделось, зато обзавелся полудюжиной чуть менее строгих костюмов. В целом новый образ ему нравился.

 

 — Юра, это Виктор Олегович, твой новый водитель. — Алексей Николаевич стоял у сына за спиной и держал двумя руками за плечи, будто тот в любую секунду мог сбежать.

А Витя пораженно пялился на своего подопечного. Когда он слушал истории про трудного ребенка, то представлял себе его как-то... Да никак он его себе не представлял!

И теперь безуспешно пытался мысленно совместить пацана, который стоял напротив и выглядел сущим ангелом, с рассказами о нем же.

"Не давай ему бесоебить!" — прозвучало как наяву.

Картинка никак не складывалась, поэтому Витя обезоруживающе улыбнулся, протянул руку для приветствия и чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы пацану было удобнее ее принять.

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, Юрий Алексеевич. — Он заговорщицки подмигнул. — Как Гагарин, только Плисецкий. Да?

Юрий Алексеевич ошарашено хлопал глазами и медлил. Витя терпеливо ждал. В конце концов тот отмер, ответил на рукопожатие и неразборчиво буркнул:

— Юра.

Витя мысленно сплясал джигу, улыбнулся еще шире и предложил обращаться к себе по имени. Дождался согласного кивка и только тогда выпустил из своей руки теплую ладошку и выпрямился.

Алексей Николаевич, наблюдавший за ними, заметно расслабился и бодрым голосом объявил:

— Вот и познакомились, — он подтолкнул сына вперед, — теперь поезжайте. Счастливого пути.

Витя оглянулся, когда придерживал входную дверь для Юры, и увидел, как шеф сжимает руки в кулаки: "Держи его в ежовых рукавицах". Витя кивнул, принимая наставление, а про себя подумал, что ежовые рукавицы в этом случае — бессмысленная трата сил и времени.

Машина уже стояла перед крыльцом. Витя помог Юре забраться в салон и захлопнул пассажирскую дверь. Он был готов к битве за переднее сиденье, но тот безропотно устроился в детском кресле и самостоятельно пристегнулся.

Витя сел за руль, поймал напряженный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и уточнил:

— Все учебники, ручки, тетради с собой? Едем?

Юра продолжал смотреть, потом нехотя кивнул. Витя завел двигатель, медленно вывел машину со двора, кайфуя от плавности хода, и снова глянул в зеркало.

— Я думал, что Алексей Николаевич все время на работе, а он, оказывается, тебя на занятия провожает. Здо́рово!

Прежде чем Юра отвернулся к окну, Витя успел заметить потемневший взгляд и мысленно чертыхнулся, а потом попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

— Почему ты учишься летом? Совсем двоечник или наоборот?

Юра поморщился, все так же глядя в окно, а Витя как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

— Я в десятом классе тоже с репетиторами занимался, был на домашнем обучении.

Краем глаза он наблюдал за отражением, поэтому заметил, что Юра косится в ответ. Значит поговорим о школе, решил Витя и принялся рассказывать. Болтать он мог практически бесконечно и на любую тему, но соревнования и травму не упоминал. Не смотря на то, что прошло уже шесть лет, мысли “что было бы, если бы” до сих пор оставляли кислый привкус во рту. Юра то и дело поглядывал на него в зеркало и постепенно включился в разговор.

— У меня с русским плохо, поэтому репетитор.

Это было объяснимо, но Витя все-таки уточнил:

— Из-за того, что долго жил за границей?

Юра на него больше не смотрел, только согласно угукнул.

В целом первый рабочий день прошел спокойно.

Вечером на вопрос дяди Яши: "Ну как?", Витя легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Ребенок как ребенок. Я толпу таких во время практики видел. У родителей не хватает на него времени. Вот он и привлекает к себе внимание как умеет.

— Значит, поладили. — Заключил дядя Яша.

 

Постепенно жизнь вошла в свою колею. Витя познакомился и сдружился с немногочисленными обитателями особняка. Уборкой, стиркой, глажкой занималась тетя Маша — добрейшая женщина лет сорока пяти. На кухне правил Аслан — здоровенный улыбчивый не старый еще мужик с совершенно седой головой и угольно-черной топорщащейся бородой. Контраст цветов был настолько резким, что Вите думалось, что бороду тот специально красит. За двором и садом следил мрачный шкафоподобный брат Аслана. Юра был предоставлен самому себе.

Витя частенько проводил свободное время на кухне. Аслан был не прочь потрепаться обо всем на свете и варил потрясающе вкусный кофе. Он заочно познакомил Витю со всеми родственниками и друзьями Плисецких, не вдаваясь в подробности рассказал о череде жен и подруг шефа (не такой длинной, как можно было бы ожидать). А на вопрос, почему у пацана нет няньки, удивленно ответил:

— Зачем? Он уже взрослый. За ним не нужно присматривать.

В чем-то Аслан, конечно, был прав. И Алексей Николаевич, видимо, придерживался этой же точки зрения, но он был постоянно в разъездах, со своей второй женой недавно развелся, а найти новую спутницу жизни еще не успел.

Наверное поэтому решение повседневных Юриных проблем легло на Витины плечи.

Осознание этого факта посетило Витю буквально через пару недель после начала карьеры.

В выданном ему расписании на день значилось два маршрута: занятия у репетитора в девять и стоматолог в три. К репетитору они с Юрой съездили без приключений, после чего расстались на пару часов. Ровно в два Витя подогнал машину к крыльцу. Но минуты текли одна за одной, а из дома никто не выходил. Через двадцать минут ожидания он решительно выбрался из салона и направился к входной двери.

Алексей Николаевич еще утром уехал в офис. Аслан и тетя Маша занимались своими делами. Охрана располагалась в боковой пристройке и без особой нужды по дому не бродила.

На втором этаже Витя был один раз во время ознакомительной экскурсии, но на память не жаловался, поэтому без труда нашел детскую.

Он постоял перед дверью, прислушиваясь — из комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Потом негромко постучал и позвал:

— Юра, все нормально? — И не дождавшись ответа, напомнил, — мы опаздываем, если поедем сейчас, то еще успеем на прием.

Ответом послужила гробовая тишина. Он подергал ручку запертой изнутри двери.

— Когда зуб по-настоящему заболит, ехать к стоматологу все равно придется, — объяснил он чуть повысив голос, — но тогда будет гораздо хуже.

Из-за двери раздался тихий шорох, и Витя попытался в последний раз:

— Если тебе страшно, я пойду с тобой к доктору.

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась, Юра шагнул в коридор и заявил:

— Я не боюсь!

Витя довольно улыбнулся, развернулся в сторону лестницы, жестом поманил его за собой и предложил прокатиться с ветерком.

На обратном пути Юра сидел нахохлившись и то и дело ощупывал языком запломбированный зуб. Витя поглядывал на него в зеркало, но с разговорами не лез и больше следил за дорогой. Как обычно по будням в центре движение было очень плотным, и машина еле ползла по городу, а в какой-то момент и вовсе остановилась, наглухо завязнув в пробке.

Витя потянулся, покрутил головой, разминая шею, поглазел по сторонам, но не заметил ничего интересного. Потом включил радио и принялся перебирать каналы. Поинтересовался у Юры, какая музыка ему нравится, но внятного ответа не дождался, а когда глянул на него через плечо, то встретил хмурый взгляд и поджатые губы. Видимо, рассверленный зуб до сих пор ныл. Поэтому Витя вернулся к переключению частот и миролюбиво предложил сказать, если что-то понравится. Не найдя ничего интересного, он остановился на англоязычной попсе. И глянув на Юру, понял, что угадал — тот наконец-то оставил в покое свой зуб и шевелил губами, беззвучно подпевая.

Когда им удалось вырваться из города, Юра внезапно разоткровенничался и пожаловался на предыдущего водителя, который слушал песни про тюрьму и отказывался переключить радио на что-то другое. Витя клятвенно заверил, что пока он за рулем этой машины, никакого блатняка в салоне звучать не будет.

Он и сам не заметил, как превратился из простого водителя в самого настоящего воспитателя. Чему он мог научить пацана — это был отдельный вопрос, но ответственность за младшего безусловно мобилизовывала и мотивировала.

 

— Пойдем уже. — Витя нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по рулю и глянул в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь поймать взгляд, но в ответ получил только неопределенный хмык. Он тяжело вздохнул и в десятый раз осмотрел школьную парковку, практически пустую во время каникул: в дальнем углу стоял новый пыжик веселенького розового цвета, а чуть ближе к выезду серебристая бэха. — Помочь с ремнем?

Юра метнул на него раздраженный взгляд и принялся дергать защелку на ремне безопасности.

Витя поздравил себя с маленькой победой и выбрался из салона под палящее солнце. Еще раз огляделся, потом обошел машину и приглашающе распахнул пассажирскую дверь, помог накинуть на плечи лямки рюкзака и подтолкнул в сторону крыльца.

— Ничего не бойся, я с тобой.

— Я не боюсь! — Уже привычно возмутился Юра.

Он мог бы еще много чего рассказать, но расстояния до входной двери было всего ничего. В помещении оказалось прохладно, тихо и безлюдно. Они прошли через выключенную рамку металлодетектора и остановились посреди длинного светлого фойе.

— Как думаешь, в какую сторону идти? — с сомнением поинтересовался Витя. — Я надеялся, что нас встретят.

Ответить Юра не успел, справа застучали женские каблучки и из-за угла показалась невысокая стройная дама в голубом платье с узором из чайных роз. Розовый пыжик на парковке точно принадлежал ей.

— Здравствуйте! Юрий и Алексей Плисецкие, верно? — Она протянула Вите руку для пожатия и улыбнулась Юре, выглядывавшему из-за его спины. Тот в ответ насупился еще больше. — Мы вас ждали. Я провожу вас в кабинет директора. Расскажете нам о себе, о ваших достижениях и планах на будущее.

Витя немного опешил от такого напора, но все же внес ясность.

— Это Юрий Плисецкий, — он шагнул в сторону и назад, слегка подталкивая Юру в спину. — Алексей Николаевич, не смог приехать. Но я передам ему все ваши вопросы и пожелания.

Дама изобразила на лице легкое удивление, но к постоянно занятым родителям здесь, видимо, давно привыкли. Она лишь уточнила, кем он приходится Юрию.

— Он мой телохранитель. — Неожиданно вклинился тот.

Витя с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох.

— Я — водитель.

Единственной реакцией на их короткий спор был тихий смешок, после которого стало очевидно, что ни водителем, ни телохранителем здесь никого не удивишь. Хотя вряд ли они часто приходили на собеседование с документами для зачисления в руках.

 — Все прошло не так уж плохо. — Решил Витя, когда они наконец вернулись в машину. — Если учесть, сколько стоит год обучения — попробовали бы они тебя не взять. — Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания, прислушиваясь к ровному рокоту двигателя, и, прежде чем включить поворотник, уточнил, едут ли они домой или есть другие пожелания.

— Поехали к уткам? — Тут же откликнулся Юра.

Витя согласно кивнул и потянул из-под козырька темные очки.

Уток они нашли случайно, когда в прошлый четверг возвращались с утренних занятий и остановились на светофоре. В ожидании зеленого Витя разглядывал улицу и, заметив слева небольшой парк, предложил пройтись, прежде чем ехать домой. Юра предложение принял без особого энтузиазма, но порция клубничного мороженого мгновенно подняла ему настроение. А когда они набрели на небольшой тенистый пруд, он с удовольствием скормил вафельный стаканчик наглым водоплавающим, которые, увидев людей с едой в руках, тут же приплыли с противоположного берега.

С того дня, проезжая мимо парка, Витя делал остановку и они вдвоем отправлялись бродить по затененным тропинкам.

Когда машина выбралась из тесных улочек на проспект, Витя спросил:

— Где ты учился до переезда? — Ему действительно было интересно. — Только не говори, что в Итоне вместе с детишками королевских кровей!

Юра на это только пальцем у виска покрутил.

— Совсем глупый? Итон — это колледж, туда в тринадцать лет поступают. Я учился в обычной частной школе для мальчиков.

Витя покивал, ну конечно, в обычной частной школе для мальчиков, где же еще...

— Так вот почему ты такой злой. — Поддразнил он. — Учился бы в частной школе для девочек — был бы зайкой.

Юра моментально помрачнел и пнул спинку его кресла. Все-таки он был еще совсем пацан, к тому же мелкий — сравнение с девчонкой его обижало.

— Я не в том смысле, — примирительно начал объяснять Витя, — просто с девчонками спокойнее, они милые и не дерутся.

А Юра равнодушно пожал плечами, отвернулся к окну и заявил, что с ними скучно.

Витя задумчиво глянул на его отражение в зеркале и мысленно пообещал: "Посмотрим, что ты запоешь лет через пять".

Для рабочего дня в парке было слишком многолюдно. Свободную лавочку найти не удалось, поэтому они побрели вдоль пруда, подальше от хоженых троп.

Юра уселся на траву недалеко от воды. Витя отдал ему вафельный рожок с мороженым, подозрительно оглядел уток, плывущих в их сторону, потом — с сомнением — траву и свои брюки. Со вздохом вытащил из кармана носовой платок и кое-как устроился на нем.

— Почему ты сказал в школе, что я твой телохранитель?

Юра пожал плечами.

— Потому что это круче, чем водитель.

Помолчали. Витя покрутил в руках бумажный стаканчик с ледяным кофе, заменяющим ему мороженое, и уточнил:

— Тебя надо от кого-то защитить?

Юра тут же ощетинился и принялся яростно доказывать, что сам справится с любой угрозой.

А Витя в очередной раз подумал, что настоящей причины возвращения на родину, он до сих пор не знает. Официальная версия гласила, что мать Юры решила выйти замуж во второй раз, поэтому отправила ребенка к отцу. Но Витя помнил темную историю, в которой участвовали вилка и нога будущего отчима.

Он покосился на Юру — совершенно спокойного и довольного жизнью — и не стал развивать тему.

Тут откуда-то из-за деревьев раздались надсадный лай и выкрики. Витя развернулся в сторону звуков и сквозь редкие кусты увидел, пожилого мужчину, пытающегося оттащить от невысокого дерева рыжего бульдога, который исступленно лаял куда-то вверх и царапал ствол передними лапами. А с нижней ветки, выгнув спину и распушившись как меховой шарик, на него шипел белый котенок.

Наконец мужчина увел рычащую и порывающуюся вернуться собаку. Юра тут же вскочил и нетерпеливо заявил, что они идут спасать котика.

Витя одним глотком допил кофе, смял стаканчик и тоже поднялся.

— Его не нужно спасать. Он сам спустится, когда успокоится.

Но Юра его не слушал, он уже бежал к дереву. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как двинуться следом, отыскивая по пути урну.

Котенок настороженно смотрел на них сверху вниз и душераздирающе мяукал.

— Он же бездомный, я его заберу! — В голосе Юры не было ни капли сомнения.

Витя попытался объяснить, что такие решения в одиночку не принимаются, и для начала надо бы спросить разрешения у Алексея Николаевича, но он мрачно глянул в ответ.

— У отца огромный особняк. Один кот ему точно не помешает. — В голосе звучала непрошибаемая уверенность.

Витя внимательно к нему присмотрелся. Судя по всему, Юра был готов бороться за желаемое до последней капли крови, своей или чужой — роли не играло. Чем дольше они общались, тем отчетливее Витя понимал, что, в принципе, он очень простой пацан. Не было в нем ни подлости, ни жестокости, ни запредельной вредности. Ангелом, конечно, не был, но и исчадием ада считать его было не за что. А сейчас он твердо смотрел Вите в глаза и ждал его решения.

— Поговорить с отцом все-таки придется, — настоятельно заметил Витя, потом шагнул под ветку и протянул руки к котенку, который снова принялся шипеть и отбиваться.

После недолгой борьбы упрямый комок пуха оказался у него в руках, а через секунду перекочевал к Юре, где и затих.

— Это девочка или мальчик?

— Я не разбираюсь, — невнятно пробормотал Витя, посасывая расцарапанные пальцы, — нужно показать его ветеринару, вдруг он больной.

— Он не больной, — запротестовал Юра, — просто голодный и напуганный.

По дороге в ветклинику он держал котенка на коленях и придумывал ему имя.

— Если это девочка, то будет Пума. А если мальчик, то — Тигр. Или Скорпион.

Витя в творческий процесс не вмешивался и все силы направлял на то, чтобы не ржать вслух.

Ветеринар заверила их, что кошка здорова, и порекомендовала кормить маленькими порциями, но часто, потом предложила обработать расцарапанные руки. Царапины были пустяковые, и кровь давно остановилась, поэтому Витя поспешил ретироваться из процедурного кабинета. Запах больницы до сих пор вызывал у него стойкую неприязнь.

В машине Юра долго рассматривал свою новую питомицу, а потом торжественно объявил ей:

— Тебя зовут Пума.

Как прошел разговор с Алексеем Николаевичем, оставалось только догадываться. Но на следующее утро, когда Юра спустился в холл, котенок вился у него под ногами. А еще через день Пума неведомым образом превратилась в Пётю.

 

Очень скоро Витя осознал, что работа приносит деньги, но отнимает время. Он все реже появлялся на треке, да и то, только по воскресеньям. Университетские друзья тоже оказались заброшенными. Кирюха периодически звал его на очередную тусу, но у Вити теперь были ненормированный рабочий день и сухой закон, пьянки-гулянки в этот режим не вписывались.

Каждую субботу он отвозил Юру к деду, живущему в области, или в очередную секцию. Алексей Николаевич не оставлял надежды заинтересовать сына спортом. Под этим натиском было заключено соглашение, суть которого сводилась к тому, что Юра не сбегает, а по-честному присутствует на пробном занятии, если ему не нравится, то Витя отмазывает его перед отцом.

Юре не нравилось нигде. Ему не нравился ни футбол, ни баскетбол, ни волейбол. Не понравились плавание, легкая атлетика, велоспорт, пинг-понг, гимнастика, фехтование и даже батут. Во время хоккейной тренировки казалось, что наконец-то он согласится, очень уж здорово стоял на коньках. Витя мысленно ежился от перспективы пару раз в неделю приезжать к ледовой арене — воспоминания о собственных успехах и последующей катастрофе все еще болезненно покалывали в основании черепа. Но нет, от хоккея Юра тоже отказался.

В приступе вдохновения Витя предложил попробовать дзюдо, а заодно себя в качестве наставника (тренировки он, кстати, не забросил и недавно получил очередной дан), но ответом ему был недоверчивый взгляд и презрительный хмык.

Впрочем, упорство было фамильной чертой Плисецких. Поэтому как бы яростно Юра не отвергал все предложения, Алексей Николаевич продолжал искать для него занятие.

— Ребенок не должен сидеть в четырех стенах! — Бушевал он.

— Я не буду ходить на дурацкие тренировки! — Орал в ответ Юра.

Витя мысленно считал от тысячи до нуля.

 

Осень подходила к концу. Витя все так же возил Юру на занятия, тетю Машу — в ближайший гипермаркет, а Аслана — на продуктовый рынок. Свободное время проводил на кухне или в гараже, сдружился с Гошей (тем самым водителем, отстоявшим свое право на самовыражение через набриоллиненную челку) и в целом был доволен своей работой. Размер оплаты труда радовал отдельно.

Он всерьез подумывал попросить дядю Яшу отправить его следующим летом в тренировочный лагерь на юге. Не то чтобы он рвался в телохранители, но раз уж жизнь повернула в эту сторону, следовало узнать о ней побольше, может быть, получить разрешение на ношение оружия.

В первый день зимы вместо очередной бессмысленной тренировки они отправились на заброшенный трек. Витя отвел душу, гоняя на полном приводе по припорошенному снегом асфальту. На заднем сиденье счастливо смеялся и довольно визжал на крутых поворотах Юра.

Двадцать четвертый день рождения прошел на ура! Утром удивили родственники, вручив ключи от подержанной Mazda RX-7. Когда Витя поинтересовался, кто на сей раз не сумел расплатиться за оказанные услуги, дядя Яша только загадочно усмехнулся и предупредил:

— Прекращай гонять на служебной!

Витя как раз мысленно прикидывал, во сколько ему обойдется привести в порядок новую подружку — выходило терпимо, хотя переезд на съемную квартиру откладывался еще на полгода. Но после этих слов пораженно уставился на дядю Яшу.

— В "инфинити" джипиэс стоит, конспиратор. — Прищурился тот на незаданный вопрос. — Пацана не угробь! Хорошо, конечно, что вы поладили, но нужно знать меру в развлечениях.

Витя благоразумно промолчал, а когда через час готовый ехать в школу Юра плюхнулся на заднее сиденье, он без предисловий объявил:

— Нас спалили. Больше никакого трека.

Юра, уже открывший рот, чтобы что-то сказать, захлопнул его так быстро, что зубы клацнули. И тут же мрачно нахохлился.

Витя поглядывал на него в зеркало, но с разговорами не приставал. На подъезде к школе Юра заявил, что все равно не будет ходить на дурацкие тренировки, и не дожидаясь, пока Витя откроет ему дверь, выпутался из детского кресла и рванул ко школьному входу.

Витя вышел из машины и проводил его озадаченным взглядом. А Юра на полпути вдруг затормозил, развернулся и решительно зашагал обратно. Выглядел он при этом так воинственно, что Витя невольно подобрался и приготовился отражать нападение.

Но Юра скинул рюкзак в снежное крошево парковки и, раздраженно сопя, принялся рыться в боковых карманах. Наконец довольно хмыкнул, извлек на свет небольшую плоскую коробочку, завернутую в яркую бумагу, и сунул ее Вите в руки.

— С днем рождения!

После чего подхватил рюкзак и почти бегом скрылся в школе. Все произошло так быстро, что Витя не успел отреагировать, только крикнул ему в спину "спасибо". Уже сидя в машине, он открыл подарок. Внутри коробочки лежал брелок — простой квадрат из прозрачного пластика с нарисованной мордочкой Пёти внутри. Витя покрутил брелок в пальцах и заметил, что изображения разные: на одной стороне кошка выглядела недовольной, а на другой почти улыбалась. Он тоже расплылся в улыбке и спрятал подарок во внутренний карман пиджака.

Он вернулся в особняк, где его уже поджидали Аслан и поездка на рынок. Потом Витя помог донести покупки до кухни и в благодарность получил чашку свежесваренного кофе. Разговорившись о том о сем и показав подарок, он с удивлением узнал, что Юра раньше занимался танцами. А на вопрос, откуда информация, услышал:

— Он сам рассказывал, что мать водила его в студию.

Витя хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Ну конечно! Они постоянно предлагали занятия, исходя из своих представлений о том, что должно нравиться мальчику.

Алексея Николаевича он в этот день не увидел, да и сам больше думал о том, какую грандиозную вечеринку закатит на праздники, чем о Юрином досуге. Но прощаясь перед длинными новогодними каникулами — Юра улетал к матери — он вспомнил давешний разговор и спросил у шефа, как тот относится к танцам. На что получил усталое:

— Да хоть макраме! Лишь бы отрывался от компьютера.

 

Через две недели Витя стоял в зале прилета международного терминала аэропорта и вглядывался в поток пассажиров, покидающих зону контроля. Юру он заметил в последний момент и едва успел среагировать, когда тот с разбегу повис у него на шее, для надежности обхватив еще и ногами.

Витя пошатнулся от неожиданности, одной рукой придержал ценный груз, а другой принял новенький рюкзак покрытый заклепками, который протягивал представительного вида мужчина — друг семьи, летевший тем же рейсом.

После того, как они попрощались с сопровождающим и добрались до машины, Витя, хитро поглядывая в зеркало, сообщил, что Алексей Николаевич нашел занятие, которое Юре точно понравится. Тот мгновенно высказался, что вот уж вряд ли. А Витя загадочно улыбнулся и посоветовал дождаться субботы. Юра тут же принялся допытываться, что еще они придумали, одновременно всем своим видом выражая абсолютную незаинтересованность. Витя со смехом сдался и рассказал про студию танцев.

— Почему ты не сказал, что тебе нравится танцевать?

Юра что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, и он повторил вопрос.

— Потому что отец весь такой: "Футбол, хоккей".

Они помолчали, Витя обдумывал услышанное, а потом осторожно заметил:

— Он не против танцев. Мне тоже кажется, что уметь танцевать — это круто.

Юра ничего не ответил, но напряжение, царившее в салоне, постепенно растаяло.

Так в расписании появились дополнительные занятия по вторникам, четвергам и субботам.

 

Приближалась весна. Витя решил, что дорос до серьезных отношений, Ирина, его девушка, была с этим абсолютно согласна. Не то чтобы он испытывал к ней какую-то неземную любовь, но с ней было... привычно? Спокойно? Удобно? О свадьбе они пока что не думали, но стали подыскивать квартиру, чтобы съехаться. Витя никуда не торопился и не забывал о своем подопечном, который как-то очень незаметно стал занимать огромную часть его жизни.

Первого марта он торжественно вручил Юре приглашение на мастер-класс современного танца и крякнул от неожиданности, когда пацан благодарно повис у него на шее. Подрос Фунтик, перестал быть пушинкой.

Мастер-класс проходил в одном из спортзалов его альма-матер, поэтому Витя не остался ждать в машине, как делал обычно, а устроился на зрительской трибуне и со стороны наблюдал за тренером — мужиком лет тридцати пяти, одетым в свободные штаны и такую же футболку, который увлеченно что-то объяснял и тут же показывал. Публика в зале собралась разношерстная, в основном, конечно, молодые девчонки, но были и парни, и женщины постарше. Юра оказался самым младшим, но его это, видимо, ничуть не беспокоило.

В конце занятия тренер общался со всеми желающими, а когда к нему подошел Юра, то приобнял его за плечи и начал что-то воодушевленно втирать. Витю, все еще наблюдавшего за происходящим с трибуны, это почему-то странно напрягло. Он поднялся и, перешагивая через три ступеньки, направился к шепчущейся парочке. И как только подошел, мужик отодвинулся от Юры на расстояние вытянутой руки и вопросительно уставился в ответ. Было в этом взгляде что-то... а может и не было ничего, просто показалось, но Витя решил, что сюда они больше ни ногой. Юра же никакого видимого дискомфорта не испытывал.

В машине, пока устраивались и пристегивались, Витя поинтересовался, о чем они говорили.

— Тренер сказал, что у меня отлично получается. Посоветовал взять несколько уроков классического балета, чтобы лучше понять разницу. — Спокойно принялся рассказывать Юра. — Пригласил на следующее занятие.

"Ага, сейчас", — подумал Витя, слегка успокоившись, а вслух сказал:

— Я познакомлю тебя с лучшим учителем. Она строгая, но справедливая.

— Как Электродрель? — Развеселился Юра.

Витя тоже улыбнулся. Может и не стоило показывать ребенку альтернативный перевод Саги о Кольце.

Но мысли в голове упорно продолжали кружиться и ввернули неожиданное подозрение, от которого ему словно снега за шиворот сыпануло. Он несколько минут размышлял, как сформулировать вопрос. Так ничего и не придумав, спросил напрямую:

— За что ты пырнул отчима вилкой?

Юра выглядел скорее удивленным, чем взволнованным или напуганным, и Витя мысленно выдохнул.

— Он маму ударил. И он мне не отчим — они так и не поженились.

Витя глянул в зеркало и встретил спокойный прямой взгляд. Юра говорил правду и ничего не скрывал. А значит, все было в порядке.

Если Лилия Сергеевна и удивилась просьбе позаниматься с его подопечным, то вида не подала. И, кажется, осталась вполне довольна новым учеником. На занятиях, конечно, нещадно разносила за каждый промах, но после — вполне благодушно отзывалась о его гибкости и целеустремленности. А однажды даже посетовала, что если бы он пришел к ней на семь лет раньше — то вместе они покорили бы мир.

 

В конце мая, когда Витя собирал вещи для переезда, дядя Яша поинтересовался:

— Не передумал насчет тренировочного лагеря?

Витя не передумал. Юра улетал к матери, а потом — тоже в лагерь, только детский. Так что работы летом не предвиделось. Поэтому он решил записаться в школу телохранителей, о чем и сообщил. Дядя Яша его начинание поддержал.

— Походишь на занятия, сдашь нормативы и теорию, получишь корочку. Потом потренируешься у наших на юге. А в октябре я тебя отправлю на стажировку в Израиль. Там лучшие спецы по безопасности. И как раз место в группе освободилось — отвоевался боец.

Витя отвлекся от сборов и удивленно поинтересовался, зачем ему в Израиль.

— Там хороший тренировочный лагерь. Может быть, даже самый лучший. — Подумав, ответил дядя Яша. — Сделают из тебя супермена.

Витя растерялся, выходило, что в Москве его не будет очень долго. А как же Юра?

— Найду нового водителя, — успокоил дядя Яша. — Не собирался же ты его до пенсии возить? Тебе нужно опыта набираться. Я не вечный. Скоро "Клуб" станет твоим. И лучше бы тебе к тому времени быть в курсе, как тут все работает.

Он говорил правильные вещи, но Витя почувствовал, как внутри зашевелилось беспокойство, он не представлял, как сообщить такие новости.

Разговор прошел ожидаемо тяжело. Юра разозлился и обиделся, и до самого отъезда с ним не разговаривал. Только в день вылета, когда Витя приехал попрощаться, он подошел почти вплотную, глянул снизу вверх, такой маленький и несчастный, что колени будто сами собой подогнулись. Оказавшись с ним нос к носу, Юра посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Я думал, мы друзья.

И прежде чем Витя успел что-нибудь ответить, отвернулся и отошел к отцу, который держал в руках переноску с кошкой.

Витя медленно поднялся и предложил ему в спину:

— Если что-то понадобится или просто станет скучно, звони в любое время.

— Ага. — Звенящим голосом согласился Юра и не оборачиваясь нырнул в машину, а стоявший рядом Гоша захлопнул пассажирскую дверь.


	2. 16:28 Первая термоядерная реакция

_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost (c)_

До того, как Витя попал в тренировочный лагерь, он думал, что ад — это очередь к психиатру, в которой ему довелось провести пять незабываемых часов. И все ради разрешения на ношение оружия. Разрешение, кстати, он получил. Как и сертификат о прохождении курса в школе телохранителей. А чуть позже и еще один — о переподготовке в условиях приближенных к реальным.

С Ириной все было ровно, она занималась своей карьерой и в Витины дела не вникала. А он все чаще задумывался, для чего они живут вместе? Прошло всего лишь четыре месяца, а они уже перестали заниматься сексом друг с другом, как будто прожили под одной крышей десятилетие. Может оно было и к лучшему?

В начале октября Витя улетел в Израиль и на месяц забыл обо всем. Боевая стрельба, рукопашный бой, экстремальное вождение, тактика действий телохранителей, медицинская подготовка. Теория плотно забивала голову, а практика нагружала тело так, что вернувшись в свою комнату, он просто отключался до утра.

Дядя Яша расстарался, и Витя проходил обучение по индивидуальной программе. О том, сколько это стоит, он предпочитал не задумываться, по сути это была инвестиция в будущее "Клуба".

С экстремальным вождением проблем не возникло. Быстро приспособившись к тренировочному автомобилю, он показывал такие чудеса на виражах, что инструктору оставалось только молча ставить плюсы в табель успеваемости. С остальными дисциплинами было сложнее.

Стрелять он учился практически с нуля, вначале из стойки по зафиксированным мишеням, потом — в движении. С каждым новым днем мишеней становилось все больше, их приходилось разделять по степеням угрозы. Витя начинал понимать чувака из старого блокбастера, который прострелил голову картонной девочке только лишь за то, что среди сборища отвратных тварей она была самой подозрительной. Хорошо, что баллы ставили не за меткость стрельбы, а за кучность попаданий.

Медицинская подготовка шла ни шатко, ни валко — личный опыт и знания, полученные в университете, конечно, помогали, но они в основном касались растяжений, переломов и последующей реабилитации. Что делать с огнестрельными и ножевыми ранениями, разнообразными отравлениями, ожогами и прочими последствиями покушений, Вите рассказывали в картинках, а часто и с видео сопровождением. Повезло, что он был невпечатлительным, да и вообще, небрезгливым.

Казалось бы, с рукопашным боем проблем не должно было возникнуть. Но на первом же занятии инструктор уложил его мордой в пол. Было не столько больно, сколько обидно. Все последующие дни Витя старательно отрабатывал тот минимум приемов, который наносил максимальный урон противнику. Известная фраза: "Я не боюсь того, кто изучает десять тысяч различных ударов. Я боюсь того, кто изучает один удар десять тысяч раз" для него заиграла новыми красками.

Тактика была отдельной темой для слез. Разнообразные проходы и ведение охраняемого лица были ему уже знакомы, но вот обнаружение и закладка взрывных устройств, поведение на приемах и банкетах, разработка маршрута для кортежа и обследование помещений, работа с представителями прессы и закона, организация нескольких периметров защиты и прочее-прочее-прочее… Витя старательно писал конспекты, рисовал схемы и графики и все отчетливее понимал, что с этой подводной лодки он уже никуда не сбежит, здесь было слишком интересно.

Вечера он проводил в тире, заняв дальнюю дорожку, расстреливал обойму за обоймой, получалось у него с каждым днем все лучше. Даже появилась надежда, что зачет по стрельбе из пистолета он сдаст с первого раза. А потом, после практического занятия "в декорациях", во время которого Витя не пристрелил ни одного картонного заложника и не упустил ни одного картонного террориста, инструктор, усмехнувшись, предложил сменить руку, показал правильную стойку и отошел с линии огня.

Это был полный провал. Витя рассматривал отстрелянную мишень и понимал, что с этим нужно что-то делать.

Тем же вечером в тире он наблюдал за окружающими. На соседней дорожке занимался бритый налысо и густо украшенный шрамами мужик из ЦАР. Он без какой-либо схемы перекидывал пистолет из одной руки в другую. Витя внимательно наблюдал и запоминал, как тот перетекал в новую стойку, перезаряжался и продолжал палить по мишени. От мужика не ускользнуло столь пристальное внимание и после очередной серии он повернулся к Вите, стянул наушники и вопросительно поднял брови. Не взирая на жуткую внешность, он оказался нормальным чуваком и уже через пять минут на ломаном английском объяснял нюансы стрельбы неведущей рукой, а когда слов не хватило — ничуть не церемонясь принялся крутить Витю, как тренировочный манекен, легкими тычками показывая под каким углом к линии огня должно располагаться свободное плечо и на какую высоту следует поднять локоть.

На следующий день Витя показал новую стойку инструктору по стрельбе. Тот поначалу посоветовал вернуться к классическому варианту, но после наглядной демонстрации признал, что этот подходит Вите куда лучше.

Ни что не вечно, тренировки тоже закончились. Витя сдал все полагающиеся зачеты и экзамены, получил диплом телохранителя и приглашение пройти обучение в международной школе антитеррора, занятия в которой начинались в январе.

Вернувшись домой, он показал диплом и красочные буклеты дяде Яше и объявил, что хотел бы продолжить обучение. Дядя Яша оценил его стремление к знаниям и уже через неделю сообщил, что все улажено. Обсудить с Ириной свою вторую заграничную стажировку Витя забыл.

Результатом его забывчивости стал грандиозный скандал, после которого она собрала вещи и ушла. Так Витя вновь стал абсолютно свободным.

Поначалу было странно возвращаться в пустую квартиру, ведь Витя никогда не жил один, но уже через неделю он перестал замечать тишину и вспомнил, как спокойно спится, когда в кровати лежишь только ты.

День рождения он решил отметить в Новый год и устроил костюмированную вечеринку, получилось громко и весело, людей пришло больше, чем он приглашал, но это было не важно. Под утро, когда основная часть гостей разошлась, а оставшиеся спали вповалку кто где, они с Гошей сидели на засыпанном конфетти диване и доедали остывшую пиццу, залитую пивом и, почему-то, разноцветным парафином. Витя задумчиво смотрел на пьяного медведя, который дрых в кресле напротив. Он запомнил плюшевые уши этого чудика, то и дело мелькавшие возле бара, но понятия не имел, кто он такой.

— С кем он пришел?

Гоша на вопрос не отреагировал, и Витя пихнул его локтем.

— Девчонки привели-и, — Гоша заразительно зевнул, — с дизайна, вроде. Первый раз его вижу.

Витя еще несколько секунд с отвращением наблюдал, как изо рта медведя на подлокотник кресла стекала слюна, потом передернулся и отвернулся.

Гоша медитативно жевал и смотрел в одну точку, но взгляд был острым — он явно о чем-то размышлял. И вдруг принялся рассуждать вслух о том, что тир точно не откроется во время новогодних праздников, а потом Витя снова улетит в теплые края, греться на солнышке и развлекаться. И они так и не постреляют вместе, а ведь давно собирались! На что Витя только хохотнул и предложил присоединяться, ведь это так весело, когда тебя валяют в пыли и заставляют преодолевать полосу препятствий под палящим солнцем или проливным дождем.

— Не, — Гоша снова зевнул во всю пасть, — мне такие развлечения не по карману. Да и шефа возить кто-то должен. Это ты свободен как ветер, куда хочу — туда лечу. А у меня есть обязательства.

После слов, сказанных, в общем-то, в шутку, Вите вдруг стало как-то холодно и пусто внутри. Он несколько минут молча кусал губы и все-таки не выдержал.

— Как он? Шеф что-нибудь рассказывает?

Гоша, как назло, с ответом не торопился.

— Вернулся к матери. Учится. Все у него хорошо. — Он надолго замолчал, как будто взвешивал, решал, стоит ли продолжать. Решил, что стоит. — Юра так-то необидчивый, но ты его здорово зацепил.

Витя откинулся на спинку дивана, запустил обе руки себе в волосы и с силой потянул. Да знал он, что обидел, порою думал, что надо бы извиниться, позвонить или написать. Но что он мог сказать? Прости, у взрослых не всегда получается делать то, что хочется; ты сам поймешь, когда вырастешь? Я не хотел тебя бросать, но мне нужно строить свою жизнь, а твоя — еще вся впереди? Время, что я провел рядом с тобой, было самым счастливым за долгие годы?

Откуда взялась последняя мысль, он и сам не понял.

— Не грузись! — Гоша подтолкнул его плечом. — Найди себе новую подружку. Или друга, если это актуальнее.

Витя скосил на него взгляд и сварливо заметил, что шутить над его блуждающей половой ориентацией, пока он тут помирает от похмелья, бесчеловечно. И поинтересовался, а не имеет ли на него видов сам Гоша.

— Не-е-ет, брат, — мечтательно откликнулся тот, — у шефа новая помощница. Такая… — Он обрисовал в воздухе руками нечто, напоминающее гитару. — Не обижайся, но ты в пролете.

Так, мирно подкалывая друг друга, они встретили первый рассвет нового года, вместе спровадили похмельных гостей, позавтракали, прибрались в квартире. Уже обуваясь в прихожей, Гоша посетовал, что давненько они были на даче. Финская баня, вино и шашлыки их заждались.

Перспектива была привлекательная, но отдаленная. Сейчас на повестке дня стояли пять недель в пустыне. Теперь Витя знал, как это будет, и хотя второй сет тренировок был ничуть не легче первого, чувствовал себя увереннее. Время пролетело незаметно.

 

На родину он вернулся в середине серого промозглого февраля. Дядя Яша не оставил ему времени на акклиматизацию, заявил, что хватит болтаться без дела, и отправил на собеседование к очередному нанимателю.

Витя без труда нашел общий язык с Аллой Геннадьевной. Она была женой крупного бизнесмена, активно занималась общественной деятельностью и постоянно мелькала в кадрах светской хроники. Для регулярных выходов в свет ей требовался не просто телохранитель, но "человек образованный, хорошо воспитанный и обладающий приятной наружностью". Витя сопровождал ее во время бесконечных встреч, конференций, телеэфиров, выставок, театральных премьер и, якобы случайных, прогулок по улицам города.

Дядя Яша сразу предупредил, что охранять ее придется скорее от радикально настроенных активистов, чем от настоящих покушений. Витю это устраивало. Ровно до того момента, когда на выставке современно искусства забитая татуировками по самые ноздри деваха метнула в его клиентку презерватив с зеленкой. Ей стоило бы больше тренироваться — снаряд до цели не долетел, но шлепнулся на пол и забрызгал Вите брюки. Любимый костюм пришлось выкинуть. Впрочем, за все время, проведенное в компании Аллы Геннадьевны, этот случай (а его и инцидентом-то нельзя было назвать) был единственным. Витя считал, что с клиенткой ему повезло.

На майские праздники Гоша все-таки заманил его на дачу.

Витя рассчитывал на дружеские посиделки в узком кругу, но вокруг царил хаос. По дому бродили незнакомые люди, в большой комнате гремела музыка, на втором этаже кто-то трахался, в саду бренчала гитара.

— Развлекайся! — Гоша появился как из-под земли и всунул ему в руки банку пива. — Для рывка.

Витя с интересом огляделся, некоторых из присутствующих он знал, большинство же видел впервые. Гоша стоял рядом и пытался перекричать музыку.

— Сегодня погудим, а завтра баню растопим и культурно отдохнем. Мясо уже маринуется.

Витя согласно кивал и высматривал в толпе, с кого бы начать.

Посреди ночи, уставший от общения, движения и мельтешения лиц, он оказался на веранде, выходящей в сад. Освещения тут не было, ну или он не нашел выключатель, зато стоял старый продавленный диван. Витя с блаженным стоном почти плюхнулся на него, но тут же подскочил обратно, потому что вместо потертой обивки почувствовал под задницей что-то живое. В неверных отсветах, долетающих из окон большой комнаты, он увидел, как над спинкой дивана поднялась лохматая голова, потом раздались надсадный скрип пружин и тихое:

— Осторожно.

Витя пьяно хихикнул и поведал темноте, что с такой тормозной реакцией чувака уже раз пять бы раздавили. Тот в ответ только обиженно засопел.

На крыльце было свежо и тихо, уходить обратно в прокуренный шумный дом Витя не собирался, поэтому он уселся рядом с безымянным парнем и представился.

— Я тебя знаю. — Прозвучало в ответ. — Я был на твоем дне рождения.

Очень скоро Витя узнал, что парень учится в архитектурном, а сюда его притащили одногруппницы, притащили и бросили наедине с алкоголем. Все это звучало подозрительно знакомо.

— Ты был медведем на Новый год!

Парень, похоже, смутился, но подтвердил догадку. Они немного поболтали, правда, болтал в основном Витя, а будущий архитектор сидел рядом и не сводил с него глаз. Хотя, что он мог видеть в темноте?

Но по-настоящему странно стало, когда тот признался, что знает Витю еще со времен победы на юниорском чемпионате.

— Ты меня тогда так вдохновил! Я загорелся фигурным катанием, начал ходить в ледовый дворец, чтобы научиться кататься как ты. — Он помолчал, а потом со вздохом добавил, — но оказалось, что лед холодный, а падать — больно. И я бросил.

А Витя вдруг понял, что его больше не трогают эти воспоминания. Да, он был чемпионом и думал, что всю жизнь проведет на льду в лучах прожекторов и славы. Да, реальность оказалась не такой, как мечталось. Но все прошло, отгорело, а потом и пепел развеяло без следа. Он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся темноте.

— Значит, это было не твое. — Он знал, о чем говорил. — Может, ты станешь знаменитым архитектором, построишь много прекрасных зданий, и глядя на них, люди будут говорить: "Как здо́рово, что он не стал спортсменом!"

Парень несколько секунд пораженно молчал, а потом захохотал в голос.

— Ты умеешь мотивировать. — Отсмеявшись сказал он. — Из тебя получился бы отличный тренер.

— Кто знает, — задумчиво улыбнулся Витя, — может быть, я им еще стану.

Тут из дома выглянула смутнознакомая девушка, объявила, что они уезжают, и увела оживившегося архитектора за собой.

Витя проводил их взглядом и мысленно пожелал пьяному медведю удачи и немного смелости, чтобы в следующий раз быть рядом с той, коротая действительно нравится, а не сидеть с незнакомцем в темном углу. Он остался один на продавленном диване, устроился поудобнее, поднял взгляд к звездному небу и принялся ждать падающую звезду. Не для того, чтобы загадать желание, а просто так.

 

В конце лета во время очередной выставки Алла Геннадьевна познакомила его с "молодым, но очень перспективным фотографом". Витя невозмутимо пожал протянутую руку и даже выдал подходящее случаю приветствие. Выражение Кирюхиного лица при этом было бесценно. Как тот впоследствии рассказывал их общим знакомым, больше всего его поразил Витин прикид. Одно дело знать, что твой друг охраняет богатую дамочку. И совсем другое — узреть воочию.

А Витя, в свою очередь, удивлялся тому, как можно было выпуститься с кафедры легкой атлетики и превратиться в "очень перспективного молодого фотографа". Они оба слишком сильно изменились, казалось, что с последней встречи прошла вечность. Называть Кирюху "Кирюхой" язык больше не поворачивался.

Следующие полгода они периодически сталкивались на светских мероприятиях, официально приветствовали друг друга и расходились по своим делам. А в свободное время зависали у Вити, порой к ним присоединялся Гоша, но когда они оставались наедине, начинало твориться что-то непонятное. Точнее, очень даже понятное, просто Витя не знал, как реагировать. Кирилл на него запал. Он ничего не делал и даже не говорил, но это было так очевидно, что игнорировать слона в пустой комнате с каждым днем становилось все сложнее. Будь это просто симпатичный блондинчик с охуенной фигурой, Витя не стал бы отказывать в удовольствии ни себе, ни ему. Но смутное беспокойство подсказывало, что для Кирилла это будет не просто секс. А Витя был не готов к чему-то большему, не сейчас и не с ним.

Потом Витя сменил охраняемое лицо и на какое-то время вновь выпал из нормальной жизни. Его новый подопечный — молодящийся мужик из музыкальной тусовки — не вылезал из гастролей. Оголтелые фанатки стали ежедневным Витиным кошмаром. Ненормальные девчонки пробирались туда, куда не пролез бы и профессиональный форточник, осаждали гримерку, караулили выходы из гостиницы и при малейшей возможности были готовы растащить кумира на сувениры. За восемь месяцев чеса по стране и ближнему зарубежью Витя в совершенстве овладел искусством контроля толпы, научился влет находить малейшие бреши в охранном периметре, а заодно отрастил глаза на затылке и пару дополнительных рук. Вдобавок обзавелся личным фан-клубом, но об этом он предпочитал не задумываться, а на просьбы расписаться на груди или сфотографироваться вместе только широко улыбался. Хвала всем богам, действие контракта закончилось вместе с гастрольным туром.

Много позже, когда Витя окончательно пришел в себя и сумел влиться в обыденность, в которой не нужно было каждый день выезжать из очередной гостиницы, он признал этот опыт совершенно уникальным и наотрез отказался повторить его еще раз.

В начале лета Витя, наконец-то, въехал в собственную квартиру. В ближайший выходной закипела работа — Гоша и Кирилл явились раным-рано. Втроем они таскали вещи, собирали мебель, вешали потолочные светильники, устанавливали розетки, выключатели и смесители в ванной. Вечером Кирилл отрубился на новеньком диване, а Гоша, глядя на него и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, пробормотал:

— Разобрались бы вы уже в своих отношениях.

Витя промолчал. Он и сам понимал, что нужно что-то решать. Кирилл ему нравился, он был объективно красивый, веселый, с ним было легко. Может быть, Витя его даже любил, ну, насколько он вообще умел любить. И если бы тот был девушкой, Витя не задумываясь предложил бы встречаться. Но Кирилл девушкой не был. Поймав себя на этой мысли, он вдруг понял, что проблема не стоит выеденного яйца, и расслабился.

Через неделю Кирилл проснулся в его постели, а через месяц журнальный столик и все подоконники были завалены объективами, вспышками, фильтрами, картами памяти и прочей непонятной мелочевкой. Именно это, а не вторая зубная щетка, стоящая в стаканчике в ванной комнате, убедило Витю в том, что теперь он живет не один.

Он считал недальновидным скрываться от родственников, поэтому во время следующего семейного ужина в общих словах обрисовал ситуацию. Он и сам не знал, на какую реакцию рассчитывать, готовился к худшему. Но все оказалось не так уж плохо. Дядя Яша, конечно, побушевал, но ультиматумов не ставил, да и вообще, проявил чудеса выдержки и понимания. Лилия Сергеевна лишь печально вздохнула:

— Ты выбрал не самый легкий путь к счастью.

А Витя просто пожал плечами. Он ничего не выбирал, все получилось само собой. С Кириллом было удобно, привычно, спокойно.

 

 — За сбычу мечт! — Перекрикивая ровный бит, отсалютовал своим коктейлем Кирилл.

Витя согласно кивнул и поднял очередной шот. Они чокнулись, расплескивая алкоголь по заставленному пустыми стаканами столику, выпили. В голове зашумело, а тело стало легким, будто он с разбега плюхнулся в бассейн с теплой водой.

Кирилл явно уловил изменение в настроении, потому что тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Пойдем танцевать!

Но Витя с сомнением оглядел колышущееся море голов и поднятых рук.

— Слишком тесно. — Краем глаза заметил гримасу, появляющуюся на лице Кирилла всякий раз, как он не оправдывал ожиданий.

Начав вечер за их столиком, Гоша растаял в полутьме клуба в поисках лекарства от разбитого сердца, смеяться над Витиным упрямством было некому. Кроме того, смутное ощущение тревоги настойчивым коготком царапало спину между лопатками. Но сколько бы Витя не осматривал зал, вокруг не было ничего подозрительного. Паранойя расшалилась, не иначе.

Сегодня у него был четкий план: выпить, потрепаться с друзьями и знакомыми, снова выпить, а потом вернуться домой и хорошенько трахнуть своего парня.

— Иди один. Я отсюда полюбуюсь, — предложил он и провокационно подвигал бровями.

Кирилл с преувеличенным вздохом удалился. Витя пару минут честно наблюдал, как тот томно изгибается под замедлившуюся музыку, но потом взгляд сам по себе заскользил по сторонам, высматривая, оценивая.

Гоша возле бара охмурял незнакомую брюнетку. В пульсирующем свете лица девушки было не разглядеть, но фигура, подчеркнутая черным коктейльным платьем, была выше всяческих похвал. Витя мысленно поаплодировал, одобряя отличный выбор.

Краем глаза он зацепился за кого-то на танцполе, но алкоголь сделал свое дело — реакции притупились, и сколько бы Витя не всматривался в танцующих, он так и не смог понять, что же привлекло его внимание. А когда снова глянул в сторону бара, то увидел новое действующее лицо.

Высокий рыжеволосый парень двумя руками вцепился Гоше в рубашку и весьма агрессивно что-то высказывал, а красавица-брюнетка наблюдала за происходящим из-за его спины и вставляла свои реплики. Но Гоша выглядел скорее позабавленным, поэтому Витя решил, что там его помощь не требуется, и снова лениво заскользил взглядом по залу. Мельком оглядел Кирилла, на котором повисли две не вполне трезвые девицы. Наивные, вот уж кого их прелести не привлекали от слова "совсем".

Взгляд скользнул дальше, и тут Витю как будто инеем присыпало. На противоположной стороне зала стоял Юра и не шевелясь смотрел прямо на него. Витя пару раз моргнул, потряс головой, но тот и не думал исчезать — все так же стоял и глаз с него не сводил. Неизвестно сколько могла бы продолжаться игра в гляделки, но тут рядом с Юрой возник подозрительный тип и попытался его приобнять, за что тут же получил локтем в солнечное сплетение и покачнулся. А Юра нырнул в людское море и растворился в нем, как будто и не бывало.

Витя поднялся с диванчика и решительно двинулся на танцпол. Найти мелкого вредителя, выяснить, что он тут делает и как сюда попал, а потом отправить домой, пока никто не обидел.

От расслабленности не осталось и следа, а подзабытый режим няньки врубился на полную. Витя пробирался сквозь лес потных покачивающихся тел, но Юра как сквозь землю провалился. В какой-то момент рядом возник Кирилл и, радостно смеясь, потянул в гущу танцующих.

— Ты все-таки пришел!

Витя отмахнулся, не глядя стряхнул удерживающие руки. Сейчас его вели другие инстинкты: найти и защитить. Обиженно поджатые губы и непонимающий взгляд своего парня он отбросил как несущественное. Пожалуй, стоило как-нибудь на досуге это обдумать. Но потом, а пока он осматривал толпу и наконец-то в двух шагах от себя заметил лохматую белобрысую макушку.

Витя сдвинул с дороги слившуюся в страстном поцелуе парочку, вывернулся из объятий пьяно хихикающей девчонки и прихватил капюшон красной толстовки за секунду до того, как Юра попытался сбежать. Разговаривать рядом с орущими динамиками было бесполезно, Витя крепко вцепился в пойманную добычу и потащил к своему столику. Юра то и дело спотыкался и все пытался сползти на пол, поэтому выбравшись из толпы, Витя первым делом развернул его к себе лицом, заглянул в глаза и едва удержался от того, чтобы не влепить хорошую затрещину. Пацан был пьяным в дым. Но насилие было бессмысленной тратой сил и времени, Витя это понял давным-давно. Поэтому молча дотащил его до своего столика, запихнул в угол диванчика и уселся рядом, перекрывая единственный путь к отступлению. Юра несколько секунд напряженно смотрел ему в глаза, а потом пьяно хихикнул и растекся по подушкам.

Витя чувствовал, что от состояния блаженной расслабленности не осталось и следа, а алкоголь выветрился, будто его и не было, но странным образом это ничуть не расстраивало.

— Как ты сюда попал, маленькое чудовище? — Почти весело поинтересовался он. Они не виделись года четыре, и Витя по-настоящему соскучился.

Расфокусированный взгляд скользнул по его лицу, задержался на расстегнутом воротничке рубашки. Потом Юра уставился на батарею пустой посуды на столе и недовольно пробормотал:

— Захотел и попал.

Витя усмехнулся.

— Просто так тебя бы сюда не пустили — не тот уровень заведения.

— Захотел и зашел. Тут не банковское хранилище и даже не Кремль. — Гнул свое Юра, но под скептическим взглядом сдулся и нехотя признал, — друг провел.

Ну, что-то подобное Витя и предполагал.

— Интересный у тебя друг, — задумчиво протянул он, не спуская с Юры внимательного взгляда. — Провел мимо охраны, напоил и бросил в толпе.

— Охуенный у меня друг! — Огрызнулся тот в ответ и ткнул пальцем в сторону танцпола. — Он, между прочим, сегодня за пультом. И алкоголь мне дал не он.

От последних слов Витю окатило холодным бешенством, подобной глупости он от Юры не ожидал.

— Ты совсем ненормальный? Или полностью? Как можно брать выпивку у незнакомцев? А если бы ты проснулся завтра хрен знает где и хрен знает с кем? А если бы ты вообще не проснулся? — Он вдруг с удивлением обнаружил, что почти кричит, и вовсе не из-за громкой музыки, раздраженно шарахнул кулаком по столешнице так, что задребезжали пустые стаканы. Но крики на Юру никогда не действовали.

— Не кипишуй. Это было пиво в банке. Я своими руками ее открыл. — Начал тот спокойно объяснять. — Я не совсем отбитый.

Витя внимательно его разглядывал и размышлял, могло ли пацана так развести с одной банки пива, или его пора везти в больницу. Явных признаков наркотического отравления не наблюдалось, и он решил отставить панику и отложить нотации. Что толку сотрясать воздух упреками, Юра никогда не делал глупостей просто так, у всех его закидонов была причина. Нужно просто выяснить, что на этот раз.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Юра снова отвернулся и недовольно засопел, а потом протянул руку, и прежде чем Витя успел хотя бы глазом моргнуть, опрокинул в себя последний шот из стоявших на столике, закашлялся, покраснел и решительно развернулся к нему лицом. Витя уже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать, что он думает о "не совсем отбитых", которые глотают чужую выпивку, даже не зная, что в стакане. Но осекся, потому что Юра заглянул ему в глаза честно сказал:

— Я хотел тебя увидеть.

Ага, отлично. Причина ясна.

— Мог бы позвонить или в гости зайти.

— Не мог бы. — Отрезал Юра. — Ты номер сменил.

Витя тяжело вздохнул. Если бы захотел, он бы без труда узнал и номер, и адрес у отца или у Палыча, или у Гоши. Но по неведомой причине не захотел. Проехали.

— А узнал ты, где меня искать?.. — Недоозвученный вопрос повис в воздухе. И Юра со вздохом включился в игру.

— Из инстача твоего кретина-бойфренда. — Витя предупреждающе кашлянул, но Юра плевать хотел на его мнение по этому поводу. — Он не отключает геолокацию и постит фотки каждые пятнадцать минут.

В целом Юра был прав, вот только вопросов стало еще больше.

— Ты подписан на инстаграм моего парня потому, что?..

— Я на него не подписан! — Возмутился Юра, а потом нехотя добавил. — Просматриваю иногда. Потому что ты не зарегистрирован ни в одной социальной сети.

Витя решил, что ему нужен тайм-аут, слишком много несвязанных между собой фактов. Но ни через минуту, ни через пять понятней не стало, о чем он и сообщил Юре. Ответа не дождался — Юра смотрел на него широкооткрытыми потемневшими глазами и бесконечно облизывал губы. Он был пьян настолько, что мог отключиться в любую минуту. К отцу его, такого, отправлять было нельзя.

— Скажи другу, что уходишь.

Тут во взгляде Юры мелькнул проблеск разума.

— Отвезешь меня к папе? — Послышалось пьяное хихиканье. — Ох, как же он будет орать!

Витя тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся к танцполу, нашел взглядом Кирилла и жестами объяснил, что веселье пора сворачивать. Потом снова глянул на Юру — тот зачарованно смотрел в ответ и что-то шептал на грани слышимости. Витя склонился к нему, чтобы разобрать, что он там бормочет, но успел услышать только:

— …с тобой, как раньше.

Кирилл появился внезапно, как будто вынырнул из тени, пополнение за их столиком он заметил, только когда плюхнулся на диванчик с противоположной стороны и глотнул из своего стакана. Не дожидаясь вопросов, Витя представил:

— Это Юра. Я тебе про него рассказывал.

На многозначительное "о, тот самый Юра!", тот самый Юра попытался показать "фак", но запутался в собственных пальцах, и скандала удалось избежать. Витя облегченно выдохнул и продолжил:

— Он сегодня переночует у нас. К отцу ему в таком виде возвращаться нельзя.

— Но как же? Я думал… — Кирилл недоуменно уставился на блаженно лыбящегося Юру и попытался облачить свои порушенные планы в слова. А Витя успел точным движением заткнуть рот, готовый выдать очередную порцию гадостей, остывшей гренкой. Пока Юра жевал, он не озвучивал свои мысли.

— Да брось, — тем временем увещевал Витя. — День был длинным, мы оба устали, чему такому он может помешать? Уложим на диване, ребенок за ночь проспится. — Тут Юра буркнул возмущенное "я не ребенок", но Витя его успешно проигнорировал. — А завтра с больной головой отправится домой. Не могу я его так подставить, понимаешь?

Кирилл молча разглядывал их, сидящих бок о бок на диванчике, и Витя видел в его глазах напряженную работу мысли.

— Идет, не буду мешать твоим отцовским инстинктам. — Наконец решил тот.

В такси Юру окончательно развезло, из машины Витя его буквально вытаскивал, а по дороге к лестнице и вовсе закинул на плечо — пацан не желал самостоятельно переставлять ноги.

В квартире Кирилл молча наблюдал за тем, как он расшнуровал и снял с Юры пятнистые кеды, вытряхнул его из толстовки и, с трудом, из узких джинсов, оставив в прокуренной майке, носках и нижнем белье. И только когда он принес из ванной пустой тазик и поставил рядом с диваном, услышал задумчивое:

— Не так я представлял себе нашу первую годовщину.

О том, что он-то ее вообще никак не представлял, Витя решил вслух не говорить.

Ночь прошла спокойно, а утром Витя сидел на кухне, покачивал в руках чашку свежесваренного кофе и бездумно следил за солнечными зайчиками, скачущими по противоположной стене.

В гостиной зашуршал диван, потом щелкнула дверь в ванную, и через несколько минут на пороге возник Юра. Он уже натянул свои невообразимо узкие джинсы, но все еще был сонным, взъерошенным и босым. Витя мимолетно скользнул взглядом по крупным ступням и удивился про себя, когда тот успел отрастить такие ласты. Потом коротким жестом предложил располагаться и прищурившись наблюдал, как он осматривался и устраивался на высоком стуле напротив.

— Головка вава, во рту кака?

Юра хмуро глянул и вдруг расплылся в ехидной ухмылочке.

— Нет. Я же не алкоголик. Но сушит, — признал он. — И есть хочется.

Витя, не вставая, дотянулся до шкафчика и достал бутылку минеральной воды, мысленно прикинул содержимое холодильника, выходило негусто — яичница или пельмени.

Готовить он не любил, Кирилла на кухню лучше было вообще не пускать, поэтому готовила приходящая домработница. Вот только к выходным и вкусное, и полезное стабильно заканчивалось, и наступала пора полуфабрикатов и доставки из ближайшего ресторанчика.

Юра не стал выделываться, легко согласился на пельмени, заявив, что прямо сейчас он готов съесть что угодно, и надолго присосался к бутылке с минералкой.

Пока закипала вода, Витя его разглядывал. Вчера в неверном освещении клуба он не заметил, как сильно он повзрослел. Мальчишка с ангельским личиком вырос в красивого парня. Не осталось и следа от детской неловкости и нескладности. Роста пока в нем было маловато — макушкой он едва доходил Вите до середины уха, но было понятно, что очень скоро догонит, а может и перегонит. Витя невольно усмехнулся своим мыслям.

— Чего ты там хихикаешь? — Подозрительно прищурился на него Юра, оторвавшись наконец от бутылки.

— Я давно тебя не видел. Ты вырос, — откровенно признался Витя. — Вроде сильно изменился, а вроде все такой же.

У Юры забегали глаза и покраснели уши, хотя ничего особенного сказано не было, наверное, тоже соскучился и стеснялся этого, с проявлением чувств у него всегда выходило не очень. Витя решил перевести тему.

— Как ты в целом? Где учишься?

Ответом ему послужил преисполненный страдания вздох.

— Только попробуй заржать!

Он провел вдоль рта щепоткой из пальцев, показывая, что он — могила.

— В Итоне! — Трагичным голосом поведал Юра, и Витя все-таки не сдержался. Правда, скорее из-за тона, с которым это было произнесено, чем из-за самого факта.

А Юра в ответ швырнул в него первым попавшимся под руку полотенцем и завопил:

— Я ведь просил! Почему ты всегда такая скотина!

Витя скользнул назад вместе со стулом, уходя с траектории летящего в лицо возмездия, и успокаивающе поднял перед собой руки.

— Я все понял, осознал, не надо меня бить.

Юра смерил его презрительным взглядом, как будто оценивая степень раскаяния, и раздраженно продолжил:

— Мазер все-таки вышла удачно замуж.

— За принца? — Витя припомнил историю с каким-то там по счету сыном шейха и вилкой.

— Нет. Принц сам отвалился, сразу после того, как мазер сослала меня на родину. Потом появился герцог, член палаты лордов, поборник традиций и просто старый хрен. Еле дождался моего тринадцатилетия, чтобы сдать в пансион.

Витя поставил перед ним тарелку с плавающими в бульоне пельменями, и Юра радостно вцепился в ложку, сразу позабыв все свои обиды.

— А отец на как это смотрит?

Юра отвлекся на секунду от еды и удивленно глянул в ответ.

— На колледж, выпустивший двадцать премьер-министров? Отец оплачивает половину стоимости обучения, а по ночам спит и видит, как я стану великим политиком или финансовым гением. — Он вернул свое внимание пельменям и принялся рассказывать между глотками, — там терпимо. На занятиях — даже интересно. Вокруг, конечно, в основном уебки. Но у меня есть друг. Только он учился в другой школе и уже выпустился. Его родаки из Казахстана переехали, прикинь.

Постепенно пельмени захватили его внимание целиком, и на кухне воцарилась уютная тишина.

Витя медленно пил остывший кофе, разглядывал Юру и не думал ни о чем. Идеальное утро, мать его! Но вскоре в дверях появился слегка опухший после вчерашнего Кирилл и принес с собой чувство легкого разочарования.

Провожая Юру до такси, Витя обменялся с ним номерами телефонов и хотел было предложить встретиться еще раз, но почему-то не предложил — собственная идея показалась ему смехотворной. Ну зачем пацану, прилетевшему повидать отца и деда, тратить время на своего бывшего водителя? Хотел встретиться и поговорить — ну так пообщались. Да и у него самого было не так уж много свободных минут. Дядя Яша все активнее подключал его к решению стратегических задач, постоянно напоминая: "Этот бизнес — уже твоя жизнь!"

Вернувшись в квартиру Витя позвонил Гоше, чтобы убедиться, что вчера после их расставания ничего плохого с ним не произошло. И услышал захватывающую историю о приключениях итальянцев в России.

— Они двойняшки. Представляешь? — Довольно хохотал в трубку Гоша. — Это было нечто.

Витя не представлял, но признавал Гошин опыт уникальным. И ловил себя на мысли, что специально затягивает этот разговор, чтобы отложить другой — с Кириллом. Это, как и многое в их отношениях, стоило хорошенько обдумать. Как-нибудь потом.

Но его опередили. Через три недели Кирилл тихо исчез из его жизни. В один из вечеров просто собрал свои вещи и вызвал такси. Витя помог донести сумки до машины. Прощание вышло спокойным и каким-то будничным — ни упреков, ни заверений в нерушимой дружбе. Прежде чем захлопнуть пассажирскую дверь Кирилл сказал ему:

— Тебе очень подходит твоя профессия. Жаль только, что она всегда на первом месте, и клиенты для тебя важнее близких.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Витя остановился посередине гостиной и задумчиво оглядел опустевшую комнату. Он понимал, что озвученное было не более, чем предлогом для расставания. Главной всегда была одна и та же причина — Витя любил не так, как этого хотелось бы его партнерам. Рано или поздно все они начинали думать, что он и вовсе не любил. А Кирилл, к тому же, ошибался фундаментально — Юра никогда не был просто клиентом, он сразу стал близким.

Ну что ж, он попробовал жить с женщиной, попробовал с мужчиной. Обе попытки закончились полным провалом. Пожалуй, лучшим решением для него было бы завести собаку. Почему-то именно сейчас вспомнилось похмельное утро на залитой солнечным светом кухне и ехидная ухмылка Юры, сидящего напротив.

Витя невольно усмехнулся и направился в кабинет. На следующей неделе встреча с очередным клиентом, стоило внимательнее изучить пожелания и собранное досье, набросать схемы, подготовить конкретные решения. А потом показать все это дяде Яше и получить основательный разгром с указанием даже самых мелких недочетов.

Дядя Яша не подвел. Сидя в просторном кабинете с видом на Москва-Сити, Витя с тоской наблюдал, как его распечатки перечеркиваются и покрываются уточняющими пометками. Покончив с разбором плана мероприятий и схемами установки охранных систем, дядя Яша подвел итог:

— Неплохо, но тебе не хватает практического опыта.

Витя и сам это понимал, но правда о его профессии заключалась в том, что мало кто из нанимателей нуждался именно в физической защите. Большинству требовалось просто поддерживать имидж и пускать пыль в глаза публики.

— Как смотришь на то, чтобы еще раз поработать с Лешей Плисецким?

В принципе, Витя был не против. Работать на Алексея Николаевича ему понравилось, мужик тот был спокойный и справедливый. Как оказалось, Палыч — начальник охраны и бессменный личный телохранитель Плисецкого-старшего — решил сосредоточится на организационной работе и руководстве.

— Ему тяжело работать в поле, возраст берет свое, — объяснил дядя Яша, задумчиво глядя в панорамное окно. — А в личную охрану лучше ставить того, кого клиент хорошо знает, кому доверяет.

Витя на это скептически хмыкнул. Последние четыре года Алексея Николаевича он видел только по телевизору. Вряд ли тот его забыл, но откуда было взяться какому-то особенному доверию?

Дядя Яша перевел на него все такой же задумчивый взгляд.

— Ты год возил его единственного сына. Без инцидентов. Без нареканий. Я поговорю с Лешей. — Поставил он точку, немного помолчал, а потом переключился на другую тему. — В субботу Палыч собирает своих на даче на закрытие сезона. Банька, шашлыки. Мы с Лилей тоже будем. И ты приезжай, развеешься.

Витя согласно кивнул, и они вернулись к составлению плана мероприятий.

 

Гоша попросил подобрать его после работы и подкинуть до дачи, видимо, так и не смог поделить машину со своей бывшей.

Ранним субботним вечером Витя припарковался рядом со знакомыми кованными воротами. Бульдожьи морды заглядывали в окна и приветливо скалились, как старому знакомому. Он откинул ремень безопасности, набил Гоше сообщение с коротким "на месте" и приготовился ждать. Не успел он заскучать, как пассажирская дверь открылась и на переднее сиденье плюхнулся Юра. А ведь Витя был уверен, что он уже отбыл в Лондон. На закономерный вопрос, что он здесь делает, Юра поинтересовался, где "здесь".

— В стране. В моей машине. На переднем сиденье. — Обозначил очередность ответов Витя.

— Улетаю в ночь на понедельник. Палыч меня пригласил на дачу, а вы с Гошаном как раз туда едете. Мне шестнадцать, я имею право сидеть впереди. — И демонстративно пристегнулся.

Витя мысленно развел руками, придраться было не к чему.

Гоша появился через пару минут, присутствию Юры не удивился, значит, все было согласовано. Витя только уточнил, предупредили ли Алексея Николаевича, что сын сегодня домой не вернется. Юра кивнул, а Гоша добавил:

— Я перед уходом напомнил шефу, что вернем ребенка завтра.

На возмущенное "я не ребенок!", ржали уже в два голоса.

Сразу по приезду на дачу Витю взяли в оборот Палыч и дядя Яша, увели в маленький кабинет, обитый деревом, и долго обсуждали нюансы будущей работы. Плисецкий-старший планировал укрупнять бизнес, а значит, в ближайшие месяцы это грозило вылиться в бесконечные перелеты, встречи и снова перелеты. Бывший-будущий начальник сказал, что готов передать Вите свой пост уже на следующей неделе и, покончив с делами, предложил хорошенько отдохнуть.

В отличие от Гошиных загородных вечеринок, здесь было тихо. На даче собрались люди, которые работали вместе и знали друг друга долгие годы. В парилке Витя почти уснул под негромкий разговор мужиков из бригады Палыча, лениво размышляя о том, что скоро и он станет ее частью.

Мысли в голове текли неторопливо. Теперь он сможет видеть Юру всякий раз, когда тот будет приезжать к отцу. И пацану не придется разыскивать в сети аккаунты Витиных бойфрендов, чтобы узнать, как у него дела, или сказать "привет". Почему это было важно, Витя не задумывался, ему просто хотелось, чтобы у Юры все было хорошо.

Он выбрался из парилки как раз к ужину. За общим столом, накрытым в саду за домом, было не развернуться. Но после заката на улице становилось по-осеннему свежо, так что теснота скорее грела, чем раздражала. Юра уселся рядом, и они то и дело стукались локтями. В конце концов Витя устроил левую руку у него на плече, чтобы оставить хоть немного пространства для маневров. Юра не возражал и все порывался отхлебнуть вина из его стакана, Витя эти попытки пресекал на корню. В какой-то момент дядя Яша, сидящий напротив, усмехнулся:

— Прямо не разлей вода.

Уже подвыпивший Витя довольно хохотнул.

— Да, это мое любимое… — он чуть было не ляпнул "тело", но в последний момент осознал, что профессиональный жаргон в данной ситуации прозвучит слишком неоднозначно. Особенно, учитывая недавний разговор по душам, во время которого дядя Яша вполне серьезно интересовался, наигрался ли Витя в мальчика-гея, и не пора ли найти себе жену. — … задание. — Закончил он почти без заминки, притянул Юру ближе и чмокнул куда-то в макушку.

Дядя Яша махнул на них рукой и переключил внимание на Лилию, а Витя завис, соображая, что значила крупная дрожь, продернувшая Юру после дурашливого поцелуя, и почему плечи под его рукой за секунду превратились в камень. Он попытался заглянуть Юре в лицо. Но тот сидел, низко опустив голову, отгородившись от мира длинной челкой, а пальцы, опять вцепившиеся в Витин стакан, были белее снега.

— Юр, все нормально?

От вопроса тот дернулся, расплескав вино по разноцветной скатерти, вывернулся из полуобъятия, кое-как выбрался из-за стола и рванул в дом с такой скоростью, будто за ним черти гнались. Витя проводил его недоумевающим взглядом. Неужели обиделся на безобидную, в общем-то, шутку? Может, просто живот прихватило. Он решил, что чуть позже найдет его, чтобы убедится, что все в порядке, но его отвлек Гоша, а потом пригласила на танец Лилия Сергеевна. И Витя совершенно забыл о том, что он собирался кого-то искать и что-то выяснять.

Ближе к полуночи народ стал расползаться на ночлег. Дом был большим, но и гостей собралось немало, поэтому те, кто отправился спать первыми, расположились с относительным комфортом. А засидевшиеся допоздна устраивались как могли. Витя поначалу вообще решил остаться в саду в гамаке, но Гоша, зевая и потягиваясь, напомнил об утренней росе, и они вместе отправились искать приюта под крышей. На кухне их встретил Палыч и отправил на второй этаж.

— В бильярдной диван раскладывается, — напутствовал он, — подушки и одеяло внутри.

Добравшись до бильярдной по раскачивающейся лестнице и убегающему из-под ног коридору, они нашли диван и сладко спящего на нем Юру. Юру пришлось разбудить, диван разложить, подушки и одеяло поделить. А дальше дело застопорилось — никто не хотел спать посередине. Юра утверждал, что они, два бухих бугая, его раздавят. Гоша беспокоился, что если приспичит посреди ночи отлить, то он убьется сам и зашибет остальных, пока будет выбираться на свободу.

Спать хотелось невообразимо, поэтому Витя тяжело вздохнул, решительно подтолкнул Юру к стенке, сам устроился посередине, а Гоше широким жестом предложил располагаться на краю. И мгновенно отрубился, стоило только закрыть глаза.

Ему приснился странный сон. Из тех, что оставляли после себя томление в паху, слабость в мышцах и желание почувствовать больше, из которого не хотелось выплывать. В нем не было никакой конкретики, только мягкие прикосновения волос к лицу, тепло чьего-то дыхания на веках и запах, удивительно родной, напоминающий о позднем воскресном утре и солнечном свете. Проснувшись посреди ночи, Витя несколько секунд лежал с закрытыми глазами, не шевелясь, пытаясь уснуть обратно или удержать это упоительное ощущение. Прикосновение к губам было таким мягким и несмелым, что он принял происходящее за продолжение сна, послушно приоткрыл рот и коснулся языком чьей-то верхней губы. Послышался тихий удивленный выдох, и его словно ледяной водой окатило.

Он открыл глаза, Юра склонился над ним так низко, что они почти соприкасались носами. В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть выражение его лица. Но Витя все равно смотрел, смотрел, смотрел и не знал, что сказать. Не понимал, что происходит и как реагировать. Юра как будто ждал чего-то, а когда понял, что не дождется, отодвинулся от него, отвернулся к стене и с головой накрылся одеялом.

Когда Витя проснулся во второй раз, бильярдную заливал яркий солнечный свет. Откуда-то снизу доносились веселые голоса, в доме хлопали двери и скрипели половицы. Он огляделся — в комнате, кроме него, никого не было — и встал. Воспоминания о ночном поцелуе подернулись дымкой, но он точно знал, что это ему не приснилось, а значит, нужно было найти Юру и выяснить, что происходит. Но тот как сквозь землю провалился!

Витя обошел весь дом, осмотрел сад, даже выглянул за ворота, Юры нигде не было. Во время второго обхода он наткнулся на Гошу, который, раздевшись по пояс, грелся на солнышке. Он-то и рассказал, что Юра вместе с Витиными родственниками, Палычем и его супругой пару часов назад отправился в лес по грибы. И поинтересовался, что случилось. Витя в ответ выдал нечто маловразумительное, но Гоша по утрам был недееспособен, поэтому на его странное поведение внимания не обратил.

Витя позавтракал и занял стратегическую высоту в тени крыльца, наблюдая за калиткой. Рано или поздно грибники должны были вернуться, он был настроен поговорить с Юрой сегодня же.

Но после возвращения из леса тот ни на шаг не отходил от Палыча, словно чувствовал, что стоит остаться одному, как тут же попадется Вите в лапы, и, видимо, очень этого не хотел. А Витя умел выжидать. И как только Юра замешкался на кухне, он тут же вынырнул из тени коридора, огляделся и, убедившись, что рядом нет посторонних глаз и ушей, шагнул через порог, прикрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной.

— Что это было ночью? — Требовательно поинтересовался он.

Юра быстро оценил ситуацию, понял, что бежать некуда, и уставился в ответ с такой яростью, что Витя невольно подобрался, припоминая, как он рассказывал вчера про каратэ. Вроде бы он участвовал в школьных соревнованиях. Вроде бы даже побеждал.

А Юра уперся задницей в разделочный стол, расставил ноги, сложил руки на груди и, глядя прямо в глаза, заявил:

— Хотел, чтобы ты был первым.

Вот так. И думай, что хочешь. Пауза затягивалась.

— Не тупи! — Юра, похоже, почувствовал себя увереннее, наблюдая за его растерянностью. — Ты мне нравишься, давно. Я хотел, чтобы первый поцелуй был с тобой. Хорошо бы, не только поцелуй. — Тут он залился краской, все-таки переоценил свое самообладание.

Сказать, что Витя такого не ожидал, значило сильно преуменьшить.

— Но ты же… еще маленький. — Ляпнул он первое, что в голову пришло.

— Маленький для чего? — Юра смотрел недобро и всем телом подался вперед. — Ты сам-то во сколько лет первый раз влюбился?

Над этим вопросом Витя завис, не говорить же, что он еще ни разу не. Или это был вопрос про секс?

Юра расценил его молчание по-своему.

— Короче, я в курсе, что так нельзя. Что прежде, чем делать, нужно спрашивать разрешения, и все такое. Но я тебя знаю, ты бы не разрешил. А я не жалею и извинятся не буду. — Он подошел вплотную и глянул снизу вверх. — Пусти.

Витя кивнул и шагнул в сторону, освобождая дверной проем. Крыть было нечем.

Зато было о чем подумать. Что значило это "давно"? Что значило "хотел первый раз с тобой"? То есть второй раз будет с кем-то другим? Нет! На этой мысли Витя споткнулся и невидяще уставился прямо перед собой. В груди что-то сильно толкнулось и растеклось жаром по ребрам. Ранний инфаркт? Но боли не было. Сердце стучало все быстрее и быстрее, дыхание участилось, мышцы мелко подрагивали, а от избытка кислорода хотелось смеяться в голос. Он чувствовал себя так, словно несся на сноуборде по черной трассе, а за его спиной катилась лавина. Выброс адреналина — вот что это было. Беспричинный выброс адреналина. С этой мыслью Витя покинул кухню.

На обратной дороге в машине было тихо. Витя продолжал обдумывать ночной поцелуй, утренний разговор и собственную реакцию на произошедшее. Дураком он не был, но принять такую действительность пока что был не в силах. Юра уселся сзади, уступив переднее место Гоше, и периодически посверкивал злым взглядом из отражения в зеркале. А когда Витя отвлекся от самокопания и поинтересовался, кто его отвезет ночью в аэропорт, отрезал:

— Такси.

Остановив машину у ворот особняка, Витя снова завис на несколько минут, провожая его долгим взглядом. Сквозь начинающую желтеть листву он видел, как Юра прошел по подъездной дорожке, поднялся на крыльцо и быстро глянул в сторону ворот, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. Бульдожьи морды на воротах поглядывали без осуждения, скорее с сочувствием.

— Опять поссорились?

Витя совершенно забыл, что он не один в машине, и вздрогнул от Гошиного голоса, прозвучавшего как гром среди ясного неба. Он тряхнул головой, сгоняя наваждение, и включил поворотник.

— Нет.

Что еще он мог ответить? Что, кажется, первый раз в жизни влюбился?


	3. 17:29 Температура повышается

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands (c)_

 

Антикризисный штаб собрали в кабинете Алексея Николаевича. Помимо шефа присутствовали Палыч, дядя Яша и Витя. Последний — больше для видимости, и чувствовал себя здесь откровенно лишним. Наверное, его не попросили из комнаты, только чтобы два раза не объяснять суть проблемы.

Шеф был мрачен. Экономическое развитие его империи застопорилось, упершись в человеческую жадность и беспринципность.

Лет пять назад он начал сотрудничать с горнодобывающей компанией из небольшого государства в Восточной Африке, которая исправно поставляла сырье для его завода, занимающегося производством сплавов из редкоземельных металлов. Но в результате череды политически окрашенных событий и одной смерти от естественных причин, недавно во главе компании встал, по словам шефа "молодой, да борзый", сын бывшего директора. Разорвать сотрудничество сразу же он не смог, но изо всех сил задерживал и срывал поставки, так что и без бинокля было видно денежный ветер, подувший с другой стороны.

Сотрудничество отчаянно скрипело и обещало с грохотом схлопнуться в ближайшее время. Но шеф хотел, чтобы его завод продолжал работать. Он подключил к делу армию юристов и консультантов по международному праву и добился-таки возобновления поставок, выставив заоблачную неустойку за досрочное прекращение контракта.

А потом некий знакомый какого-то дальнего родственника, очень вовремя вернувшегося из Европы, туманно намекнул, что в этот раз шеф перешел дорогу не тем людям. И мелкие неприятности, вроде обыска в Пражском отделе продаж или изъятия серверов в Брюссельском офисе, не заставили себя долго ждать.

— О физическом устранении пока речи не идет. — Голос дяди Яши звучал устало. — Но давление будет продолжаться. И усиливаться.

— Мне нужен этот контракт. Чистейшая руда, китайцам и не снилось.

— Мы не сможем обеспечить неприкосновенность собственности за границей.

— Добыча в четыре раза дешевле, чем в нашей вечной мерзлоте. Пусть продления договора не будет, но все причитающееся я получу сполна.

И так далее, до бесконечности. Витя откровенно скучал. До тех пор, пока жизни и здоровью клиента ничто не угрожало, рассуждения об убытках и репутационных рисках его не касались. Он почти потерял нить разговора, когда прозвучало имя Юры.

— Пока он несовершеннолетний, по стандартной схеме "скандал — якобы независимое расследование — арест" не пойдут. — Палыч не сводил глаз с шефа. — Но он твой единственный сын. Он идеальный рычаг давления.

— Полчаса назад вы утверждали, что угрозы для жизни нет!

— Пока — нет. — Напомнил дядя Яша. — Я бы поставил на похищение. Увезти парня из закрытого колледжа, конечно, проблематично. Но ведь он не будет сидеть там безвылазно. Любой выход в город — реальный шанс.

Алексей Николаевич откинулся на спинку кресла, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.

— И что вы предлагаете? Свесить лапки и утереться?

— Забери сына домой.

— Исключено. Он должен получить диплом.

— До выпуска почти два года!

— Именно! И все это время он будет в полной безопасности.

Бесконечный спор продолжался. Дядя Яша объяснял, что не может гарантировать лояльности охраны, нанятой извне. Шеф доказывал, что Юра умный парень и не будет лезть на рожон. В этом месте Витя чуть не поперхнулся. Палыч гнул свою линию и пытался убедить шефа, что доучиться можно и в Москве. В конце концов дядя Яша внес предложение, которое ввергло присутствующих в глубокую задумчивость.

— Мы не станем искать охрану на месте. Отправим своего человека для сопровождения за пределами колледжа и внешнего наблюдения. Официально ничего оформлять не будем, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Обставим, как встречу с родственником.

Витя встрепенулся. Ему показалось, что дядя Яша говорит о нем. Но тот вдребезги разбил все надежды, заявив, что подберет опытных парней, которые периодически будут сменяться.

Судя по всему, шефа и Палыча такое решение устроило.

Дальше пошло обсуждение кандидатов для отправки в Англию, и Витя снова выпал из разговора. Он пытался разобраться в той буре эмоций, которая пронеслась у него внутри пару минут назад. За несколько мгновений он успел испытать тревогу, предвкушение, разочарование, обиду и застилающую глаза ярость. С беспокойством, ожиданием встречи и последующим разочарованием все было понятно. Юра был для него не чужим человеком, естественно, Витя желал ему добра и был бы рад повидать. А вот над причиной мимолетной, но обжигающей злости стоило хорошенько подумать. Слишком сильно она была похожа на ревность, для которой у него не было ни прав, ни оснований. Пока не было — мелькнула короткая мысль.

Тем же вечером, вернувшись домой, он надолго завис в кухне, гипнотизируя свой телефон. Открыл новый чат, набрал какую-то чушь, вроде "привет, как дела", и уже собирался отправить, когда вдруг понял, какую невообразимую глупость совершает. В ушах звучал знакомый голос: "Я хотел тебя увидеть", "Ты мне нравишься, давно", "Хотел, чтобы ты был первым".

Витя стер сообщение и отложил телефон. Что он только что собирался сделать? Забросить удочку и посмотреть, что попадется на крючок? А дальше? Встретиться пару раз тайком, от души напиться искренней любви, утолить чувственный голод, а потом вернуться домой, как ни в чем не бывало? Этот путь вел в никуда.

Он понятия не имел, чего именно хотел от него Юра, но прекрасно осознавал, что дать желаемое не в силах. И дело было даже не в том, что Алексей Николаевич утопил бы его ближайшем пруду за одно лишь за намерение. Что-то огромное ворочалось внутри, то и дело затрудняя дыхание и заставляя сердце биться невпопад. И это что-то требовало защитить, оградить. От себя самого в первую очередь.

Витя потряс головой, выгоняя из нее все лишнее, и пошел переодеваться на тренировку. Сегодня по плану был тир, но он чувствовал, что в одиночестве не сможет сосредоточиться, а в зале обязательно найдется партнер для спарринга. Сейчас Вите не помешало бы поваляться на татами.

 

Недели проносились одна за одной. Шеф метался по стране и зарубежью, решая стратегические вопросы, — империя должна была расти, не взирая на мелкие неприятности в отдельных ее областях.

Витя снова погрузился в круговорот аэропортов, гостиниц и новых лиц. Привычную рутину разбавляли сны. Иногда это были красочные истории с погонями, перестрелками и поцелуями на фоне заката, чаще — мешанина чувственных образов и фантомных прикосновений. Проснувшись Витя подолгу не шевелясь пялился в темноту. Происходящее с ним напоминало первую юношескую влюбленность, какой ее изображали поэты позапрошлого века. С учетом приближающегося тридцатилетия, все это казалось особенно глупым и неуместным. Но выкинуть Юру из головы не получалось.

У Юры, кстати, все было хорошо. Надежные ребята из "Клуба" сменяли друг друга на боевом посту, и ни один из них не заметил никакой подозрительной активности вокруг английской деревушки, переполненной студентами и туристами.

Шеф часто звонил сыну, и если Витя в этот момент находился поблизости, то становился свидетелем того, как спокойный поначалу разговор за пару минут переходил в недовольное ворчание, а следом срывался в раздраженные крики. Постоянное сопровождение Юре отчаянно не нравилось, о чем он регулярно оповещал отца. И сколько бы тот не убеждал, что это для его же безопасности, каждый звонок заканчивался одинаково: Юра обещал, что сбежит, шеф грозился, что в таком случае он удавит его собственноручно, чтоб больше не беспокоиться о том, в порядке ли его сын.

В начале весны шефу сообщили очередную неприятную новость. В небольшом государстве в Восточной Африке случился военный переворот, затем начался передел собственности, и горнодобывающая компания путем рейдерского захвата сменила владельцев. Угрожать неустойками стало некому, так как верхушка бывшего правления числилась пропавшей без вести. Знающие люди утверждали, что искать нужно в карьере с отработанной породой. Новое руководство компании в гробу видало договоры, соглашения, старые рынки сбыта и легальный бизнес в целом. В рамках закона ничего нельзя было поделать с сухопутными пиратами. Витя про себя считал, что это не самый плохой исход — шеф выпадал из войны за ресурсы, а значит, снижался уровень угрозы для него и его близких. Наблюдение с Юры сняли в мае.

Алексей Николаевич, скрипя зубами от бессильной ярости, обратил свой взор на восток. Он был не из тех, кто вел свой бизнес, не выходя из кабинета, поэтому следующий месяц Витя любовался из окна внедорожника такими разными сибирскими красотами, а заодно познавал всю глубину мысли "нет дорог, есть только направления".

Но рано или поздно всякому путешествию приходит конец. Витя вернулся домой в середине июня. Через пару дней шеф сообщил, что в ближайшее время активных передвижений не планирует, и отправил его в отпуск.

Витя отсыпался, навещал родственников, встречался со старыми друзьями и знать не знал, что в трех с лишним тысячах километров от него вот уже полтора месяца продолжалось "туристическое" извержение. В новостях об этом не упоминали, ведь для острова, расположенного в северной части Атлантического океана, извержения были обычным делом. Все изменилось, когда вулкан с непроизносимым названием выпустил в атмосферу облако пепла, накрывшее половину Европы.

 

Телефон безостановочно вибрировал и медленно полз к краю тумбочки. Витя, не отрывая головы от подушки, выбросил руку в сторону мерзкого дребезжания, в надежде поймать прежде, чем тот рухнет на пол. Едва проснувшееся сознание вначале зафиксировало время — 05:25, пятьдесят минут до подъема. Потом в глаза бросилось имя контакта, и сон как рукой сняло. За долю секунды в голове пронеслись тысяча и одна причина, почему Юра мог позвонить ему ранним утром, и ни одна из них не была приятной. На хриплое "алло", из трубки послышался гул большого заполненного людьми помещения и требовательное:

— Забери меня отсюда!

Витя, не убирая трубку от уха, откинул простынь и спустил ноги на пол. Так, в Англии половина четвертого утра, Юра на каком-то транспортном узле.

— Что случилось? Ты где?

— В Хитроу. Новости не смотришь? Небо закрыли на неопределенный срок, все автобусы и поезда, идущие на материк, переполнены. Я хочу домой.

Отличное начало для первого за очень долгое время разговора. Витя тер лицо свободной ладонью и постепенно осознавал происходящее. Исландский вулкан отменил все перелеты над северной Европой, но начались летние каникулы, и Юра собирался попасть домой во что бы то ни стало. Странно, что он позвонил с этим Вите.

— Ты с отцом разговаривал?

Голос в трубке зазвучал недовольно.

— Ага. Он сказал, сидеть в общаге и не отсвечивать.

Витя сильно сомневался, что шеф выразился именно так, но смысл был ясен. Мозг тем временем окончательно проснулся и принялся решать поставленную задачу.

Дано: почти три тысячи километров на машине в одну сторону — не меньше двух дней в пути, если взять второго пилота — можно сократить до полутора, плюс две границы — непрогнозируемые задержки, к тому же нужны визы. Шенген открыт, но в Англию с ним все равно не пустят.

Вывод: в сжатые сроки нереализуемо.

— Не приедешь? — Юра как будто услышал все мысленные выкладки.

Витя по пунктам объяснил, почему миссия невыполнима.

— Поезжай к матери. — Предложил он. — Побудь с ней, пока авиасообщение не восстановят.

— Завтра меня подбросят до Амстердама. — Юра и не думал сдаваться. — Это немного ближе, и британская виза не нужна.

Витя слушал и понимал, что уже согласился. Глупая радость от мысли о скорой встрече разливалась внутри, перебивая голос разума. Предупредив дядю Яшу и шефа, который, кстати, сказал, что зачтет поездку в отработанное время, в восемь утра он выехал на трассу М‑1, сделал музыку погромче и растворился в дороге.

Погода стояла отличная, мимо под тихий шелест шин проносились города и поселки. Через одиннадцать часов он был на Польской границе, а оказавшись по ту сторону нейтральной полосы, отправил короткое сообщение: "Уже в Европе" и получил в ответ счастливый смайлик. Витя переночевал в небольшом придорожном отеле и ранним утром выехал в сторону Северного моря.

Дорога была прямой как стрела и сама стелилась под колеса, во второй половине дня слева и справа стали попадаться поля ветряков, а солнце как будто кто-то приглушил. Во время очередной остановки Витя несколько минут рассматривал небо, пытаясь увидеть облако пепла или что-то вроде. Но небо было самым обычным, разве что с сероватым оттенком, а вот солнечный свет казался тусклым, и от этого становилось неуютно. Но тут ему позвонил Юра, отрапортовал, что они благополучно добрались до места, и продиктовал точный адрес съемной квартиры своего друга.

Слушая жалобы на переполненный паром, сильную качку, гребаных коннозаводчиков, которым не сидится дома, и машину, провонявшую из-за них навозом, Витя забыл невеселые мысли и только смеялся в трубку.

В предместья Амстердама он въехал под необычайно красным закатом, несколько раз сверился с навигатором, прежде чем выбрать самый простой маршрут вдоль каналов, и все-таки к нужному дому добрался уже в темноте. Юра ждал его на высоком узком крыльце, и едва Витя успел выбраться из машины под свет фонаря и разогнуть затекшую спину, как он оказался рядом и повис на шее, хорошо хоть ногами не обхватил, как проделывал это раньше. Витя охнул от неожиданности и удивленно уставился в довольное донельзя лицо.

— Ты когда успел так вымахать?

Юра смотрел ему прямо в глаза и ухмылялся, потом шагнул назад, как будто давая возможность получше себя рассмотреть. Витя должен был признать, увиденное ему понравилось. И новая прическа с коротко подстриженным затылком и длинной челкой, и широкие плечи под свободной снежно-белой футболкой. В груди снова толкнулось горячее, а сердце гулко забухало. Он сглотнул и принялся оглядывать тихую улицу, чтобы отвлечься и успокоиться.

Юра тем временем тянул его за руку к крыльцу.

— Выглядишь хреново. Пошли, тебе нужно помыться, поесть и поспать. — Тараторил он. — Квартира маленькая, но мы же завтра уедем, как-нибудь поместимся. Отабек все равно до самого утра будет в клубе.

А Витя слушал его голос, не вникая в смысл слов, и чувствовал, что может вырубиться на любой, даже неподходящей для сна поверхности. Правда, прежде чем отключиться, он успел познакомиться с загадочным Отабеком, принять душ и съесть что-то горячее. А уже уплывая в царство Морфея на единственной в этой квартире кровати, услышал тихое:

— Ты идешь или нет?

Он хотел запротестовать, сказать, что Юра ночью без него никуда не пойдет, но не успел — провалился в тишину и уютную темноту.

Ему опять приснился сон из тех, с погонями и поцелуями на фоне заката. Во сне он был в незнакомом клубе, вокруг грохотала музыка, на танцполе Гоша отплясывал между итальянскими двойняшками, а Витя судорожно искал кого-то в толпе и никак не мог найти.

Его вышвырнуло в реальность с суматошно колотящимся сердцем и подрагивающими мышцами. Пару секунд он осознавал себя в пространстве и времени. По улице проехала машина и остановилась где-то неподалеку, сквозь незашторенное окно было видно крышу дома напротив и кусочек сереющего неба, рядом тихо дышал Юра. Витя и не глядя знал, что это он. Все-таки не поехал с другом в клуб или уже вернулся?

Он перекатился на бок и оказался нос к носу со своим безмятежно спящим кошмаром. В предутренних сумерках тот казался эфемерным, неземным созданием. Витя завороженно рассматривал длинные светлые ресницы и приоткрытые губы, аккуратное ухо среди взлохмаченных волос и ключицы в вырезе майки. Он осторожно провел кончиком пальца по короткой брови, погладил четкую скулу и кончик носа, мягко прикоснулся к нижней губе.

Интересно, если поцеловать его сейчас, каким будет вкус? В первый раз он был сладким и неумелым. Может быть, теперь у Юры больше опыта, и появились свои привычки. От последней мысли в груди больно кольнуло. Витя усилием воли загасил взметнувшееся раздражение, убрал руку и снова закрыл глаза. Впереди их ждал долгий день, стоило хорошенько выспаться. Он не стал отодвигаться и сосредоточился на мерных прикосновениях теплого дыхания к своему лицу. Уже на пороге сна он слышал, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь, Отабек тихо прошел вглубь квартиры, на секунду задержался возле кровати и удивленно выдохнул. Потом заскрипело разложенное с вечера кресло, и в комнате вновь воцарилась тишина.

Второй раз Витя проснулся из-за движения рядом. Он открыл глаза и долгую минуту рассматривал взъерошенный светлый затылок. С момента первого пробуждения Юра успел перевернуться на живот и уползти к краю кровати. С улицы в окно били солнечные лучи и шум большого города — определенно, пришло время вставать. Чувствовал Витя себя прекрасно, хорошо отдохнувшим и готовым к долгому пути.

Они позавтракали и попрощались с полусонным Отабеком, который упорно называл Витю Виктором Олеговичем, а Юру напутствовал загадочным:

— Попробуй, может получи́ться.

Наблюдая, как Юра после этих слов встрепенулся, а потом как будто понял и мгновенно расплылся в довольной улыбке, Витя решил во что бы то ни стало выяснить, о чем это они. Но прямой вопрос, который он задал, когда машина выбралась на автобан, Юра проигнорировал. Давить было бесполезно, если захочет — сам расскажет. Витя тряхнул головой и перевел разговор на другую тему.

Теперь у него не было желания гнать машину сверх необходимого. И Юра, видимо, тоже домой больше не торопился, с радостью выбирался размяться на каждой остановке и много рассказывал о своей жизни среди отпрысков английской знати.

Витя между делом поинтересовался, занимается ли тот танцами.

— Бросил. Почти сразу, как вернулся в школу.

Юра не выглядел расстроенным. А на вопросительный взгляд принялся объяснять. Он оказался самым мелким в классе, но быть мальчиком для битья, в его планы не входило. Начались драки. Мать отвела его к психологу. И тут Юре сказочно повезло — вместо таблеток доктор прописал физические нагрузки и посоветовал заняться единоборствами, чтобы обрести самоконтроль и снизить уровень агрессии.

Витя вдруг вспомнил, как отчаянно Плисецкий-старший пытался привить сыну любовь к тренировкам, доказывая их необходимость и несомненную пользу. А всего-то надо было — пообещать, что тот сможет драться в свое удовольствие!

Юра на это беззлобно показал "фак" и продолжил рассказ.

— Меня отправили в секцию боевых искусств. А я осознал, что хорошая рекламная кампания эффективнее постоянных драк. Поэтому записался еще и в школьный клуб каратэ. Достаточно было завалить на татами главного бугая, и меня оставили в покое.

Витя краем глаза глянул на него.

— Дрался, чтобы уважали?

— Поначалу — да. — Юра сжал правую руку в кулак и задумчиво рассматривал проступившие костяшки. — А потом мне понравилось побеждать. До сих пор жалею, что отказался, когда ты предложил меня тренировать.

Витя смущенно кашлянул и проглотил едва не вырвавшееся "никогда не поздно попробовать". Ни к чему хорошему это не привело бы. Стоило только представить тесный контакт во время броска или, еще хуже, захвата, как в голове начинало приятно шуметь.

За разговорами и постоянными остановками незаметно пролетел день. Они одолели едва ли две трети запланированного расстояния и заночевали в отеле на территории Германии. Парень на ресепшене оглядывал их с неприкрытым интересом — дорогая машина и заебанный внешний вид привлекали внимание.

— У него на тебя встал. — Заявил Юра, едва они оказались в своем номере. — Зуб даю, я видел, как этот придурок терся хером о край стола.

Витя не собирался спорить или кого-то воспитывать, он хотел принять душ, вытянуться на ровном, и чтобы рядом никто не шумел. Он был слишком стар для подобной херни, о чем и сообщил, прежде чем скрыться в ванной. Ответа он не расслышал. А вернувшись в комнату, сразу же рухнул на кровать.

Он уже практически спал, когда почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас и Юра устроился у него под боком. Витя тяжело вздохнул и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Почему ты не в своей постели?

Юра лежал почти вплотную и смотрел с такой тоской, что захотелось обнять его, сказать, что все будет хорошо, выполнить любую просьбу, только бы убрать это выражение с его лица.

— Бесполезно, да? — наконец спросил он. — Что бы я не делал, я навсегда останусь маленьким чудовищем, с которым тебе приходится нянчиться?

Это было нечестно. Прямо сейчас Витя хотел закрыть глаза и отрубиться до утра, у него не осталось сил, чтобы думать, разговаривать, что-то решать или объяснять. Но Юра замер рядом, почти не дыша, и ждал ответа.

— Ты не чудовище, — после секундного колебания сказал Витя. — Уж точно не маленькое. — С трудом подавил зевок и предложил. — Давай спать.

А когда Юра завозился, чтобы уйти на свою кровать, он уложил его обратно, потянулся накрыть одеялом, да так и оставил руку на теплом животе, всем телом ощущая ровное биение сердца и тихое дыхание. Оказывается, любовь могла быть и такой. Не бешенным восторгом, от которого перехватывало горло. Не испепеляющей страстью, от которой гудело тело и пустело в голове. А безграничной нежностью и желанием защищать до последнего вздоха.

Поговорить им все-таки придется, но не сегодня. С этой мыслью Витя наконец уснул.

На следующий день оба делали вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Витя весело болтал обо всем на свете, Юра вставлял язвительные комментарии и рассказывал свои истории. Но незаконченный разговор висел в салоне, как дамоклов меч, и оба понимали, что откладывать его бессмысленно. Поэтому в обед они сделали длинную остановку возле закусочной и заняли столик в дальнем углу. Пока несли заказ — перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, а когда официантка расставила тарелки и удалилась, Витя с тяжелым вздохом взялся за вилку и глянул на Юру.

— Давай ты расскажешь, чего именно от меня хочешь.

Юра недовольно поморщился, но не проронил ни слова. Ожидаемо. С выражением чувств у него всегда было неважно, сгоряча мог наговорить всякого, но в спокойной обстановке правду из него приходилось тянуть клещами. Витя покрутил вилку в руке, отложил ее и осторожно добавил:

— Наши с тобой желания могут сильно отличаться.

Но и после этого — ответа не последовало. И он вдруг остро ощутил себя за рулем ярко-синей Infinity в свой первый рабочий день, а на заднем сиденье — надувшийся мальчишка, с которым нужно наладить контакт. Ну что ж…

— Ты просто хочешь попробовать, как это?

В ответ Юра решительно помотал головой. Значит, все становилось гораздо сложнее.

— Ты хочешь настоящих отношений? Чтобы свидания, спать вместе, жить вместе, верность, поддержка, любовь до гроба?

Прозвучавшее "да" было таким тихим, что Витя скорее прочел его по губам, чем расслышал. И от этого "да" ему одновременно захотелось взлететь к звездам и побиться головой об стол.

— Юра. — Он остановился, подыскивая формулировки, потер лоб, снова схватился за вилку, потом отбросил ее на тарелку. Правильные слова, способные убедить, никак не находились. — Это невозможно. Мы слишком разные. Ты — слишком неопытный для того, чтобы быть уверенным, что тебе нужно именно это. Для начала тебе стоило бы попробовать с девушками. Чтобы знать, как оно бывает. Чтобы было, с чем сравнивать, и не жалеть впоследствии.

И чем дольше он говорил, тем светлее становилось лицо Юры. Под конец его сбивчивого монолога, тот буквально светился от счастья. А когда Витя выдохся, он с удовлетворенным видом откинулся на спинку стула и довольно заявил:

— Отабек прав! Ты не сказал, что не хочешь. — И прежде чем Витя успел хоть что-то возразить или поинтересоваться, что именно они с Отабеком обсуждали, он ухмыльнулся и продолжил. — Значит, проблема в моей неопытности? Это решаемо.

После этих слов Вите поплохело. Стоило только представить, каким образом Юра собрался решать проблему, как перед глазами полыхнуло алым. А тот внимательно за ним наблюдал и, похоже, прекрасно понял, как подействовали его слова.

— Неприятно, правда? В следующий раз хорошенько подумай, прежде чем предлагать такую хуйню.

Витя скрежетнул зубами — Юра слишком хорошо его знал, было бессмысленно играть с ним в игры. Он снова взялся за вилку и решительно воткнул ее в кусок говяжьей печени.

— Мне еще год учиться, — тем временем размышлял вслух Юра, — вряд ли удастся найти подружку в школе для мальчиков, разве что она будет с хуем. Но тогда, в чем разница? Ты мог бы не козлить и научить меня целоваться. Или еще чему-нибудь.

Витя решительно запихнул в рот кусок побольше и принялся жевать, всем своим видом изображая незаинтересованность. Разговор свернул куда-то не туда. Он ведь собирался объяснить, что ничего между ними не будет, потому что ничего между ними не будет никогда. Спрашивается, как дело дошло до этого неумелого флирта?

В конце концов Юре надоело оттачивать на нем свое остроумие, и он обратил внимание на еду. На долгие двадцать минут за их столом установилась благословенная тишина, нарушаемая только звяканьем столовых приборов.

Когда они уселись в машину и двинулись в сторону границы, неловкость и напряжение постепенно исчезли, и все вернулось на круги своя. Юра между делом рассказал, что Отабек отдал ему пригласительные на турнир UFC.

— А лететь со мной отказался. Не люблю, говорит, мордобой. Но это же не драка, это спорт!

Турнир должен был состояться в конце августа. Юра невинно поинтересовался, согласен ли Витя сопровождать его в поездке, или ему придется искать другого совершеннолетнего.

— Мое расписание полностью зависит от твоего отца.

Юра смерил его задумчивым взглядом и отвернулся к окну.

— Я спросил, хочешь ли ты полететь со мной в Сингапур? Если да, я поговорю с отцом. Если нет — найду кого-нибудь другого. — Прозвучало это слишком уж по-взрослому.

Витя подозрительно глянул в его сторону, но Юра все так же смотрел в окно, и понять, о чем он думает, было затруднительно.

— Будет интересно посмотреть на смешанные боевые искусства. — В конце концов решился Витя. — Полезно для расширения кругозора и профессионального роста.

Он успел заметить облегчение, скользнувшее по лицу Юры.

Граница их встретила километровой пробкой, в которой они потеряли пять часов. А когда все же попали на территорию союзного государства, Витя остановился в первом же придорожном отеле. Дорога вымотала не только его — оказавшись в номере, Юра, не разуваясь, рухнул на кровать и попытался завернуться в покрывало. Вите с трудом удалось уговорить его лечь нормально.

Никаких снов ему не снилось, он просто закрыл глаза ночью, а открыл поздним утром. Солнце светило в небольшое окно, на улице кто-то сигналил, а с соседней кровати доносилось тихое дыхание. Он поднялся с постели и несколько минут бездумно рассматривал спящего Юру, потом с усилием отвел взгляд и отправился умываться. Ему был жизненно необходим холодный душ, чтобы избавиться от дурацких мыслей и безумных фантазий. Сегодня они будут дома — вот на этом и стоило сосредоточиться.

К девяти вечера они без приключений добрались до особняка. Витя припарковался перед воротами, кивнул бульдожьим мордам, доброжелательно скалящимся в ответ, и пожелал Юре спокойной ночи. Он ждал, что тот выпрыгнет из надоевшей за три дня машины и скроется в доме, но Юра медлил. А Витя до боли сжимал руль, чтобы не поддаться сиюминутному желанию обнять, стиснуть и не отпускать. Юра был вчерашним ребенком, он просто не понимал, что предлагал и чего требовал взамен. В конце концов Юра выдохнул раздраженное "Пока!", хлопнула дверь, звякнула калитка, и он растворился в летних сумерках.

Через два дня отпуск закончился, Витя вернулся к работе и, как пять лет назад, стал ежедневно видеться с Юрой. По утрам они встречались во дворе особняка, приветствовали друг друга и приятельски болтали до тех пор, пока из дома не появлялся Алексей Николаевич, готовый ехать.

В один из таких дней шеф, уже сидя в машине, вдруг спросил, какие отношения их связывают. Витя покрылся холодным по́том и безрезультатно пытался придумать что-нибудь нейтральное. Алексей Николаевич, будто почувствовав его смятение, пояснил причину своего интереса.

— Юра хочет посетить какой-то бой века. Говорит, что ты не против быть сопровождающим. Если ты считаешь, что обязан участвовать во всех его авантюрах, потому что работаешь на меня — это не так, можешь отказаться в любой момент.

Витя, слушая это, только грустно усмехнулся. Если бы он мог отказаться от Юры, жизнь стала бы куда проще и спокойнее. А шефу он сказал правду, ту, которую можно было озвучить.

— Он часть моей семьи. Хочу быть уверен, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Алексей Николаевич окинул его задумчивым взглядом и кивнул, принимая ответ.

За несколько дней до вылета в Сингапур Витя привез Юру в спортзал. Время едва перевалило за полдень, в зале было тихо и безлюдно. Юра, одетый в свободную футболку и спортивные штаны, с интересом прошелся вдоль трибуны, постоял у края татами, усмехнулся на отрывистое "Разувайся!", но беспрекословно подчинился. А уже стоя в центре круга, спросил:

— Хочешь выяснить, чье кунг-фу круче?

Витя кровожадно усмехнулся, окинул его оценивающим взглядом и покачал головой.

— Нет, хочу научить тебя слушаться. — И не дожидаясь реакции на свои слова, ухватил его сзади за шею и подсек под колени, укладывая на татами. — Воздух!

Юра стукнулся локтями об пол и мгновенно перекатился на спину, гневно сверкая глазами.

— Чо за нахуй!

— Это была граната. — Поучительно произнес Витя и подал руку, которую Юра недовольно отбил и тут же легко вскочил на ноги.

— А предупредить — не судьба?

— Когда в тебя летит граната, на разговоры времени не остается.

Судя по сосредоточенному взгляду, суть Юра понял, поэтому когда Витя без перехода скомандовал:

— Слева — нож! — И рывком отбросил его себе за спину, разворачиваясь в сторону предполагаемой опасности, он не сопротивлялся движению, успел сгруппироваться и устоял на ногах.

Витя довольно ухмыльнулся и объявил:

— Отход с линии огня. — Пригнул его к полу, навалился сверху и в таком положении чуть ли не волоком протащил метров десять.

Это было весело, нет правда. Юра злился, сверкал глазами и ругался матом на все сущее, по покорно позволял ронять себя на татами, сгибать в три погибели и таскать по всему залу. Когда они сделали небольшой перерыв, он мрачно поинтересовался:

— А с отцом ты тоже так?

Витя, который в этот момент как раз глотнул воды из бутылки, чуть не захлебнулся, закашлялся так, что вода пошла носом. Когда он наконец смог нормально вдохнуть, голос его звучал простуженно.

— Нет, конечно. Его Палыч, наверное, учил. Я же не первый его телохранитель.

Юра мельком глянул на его руки и что-то едва слышно проворчал.

На обратном пути он постоянно потирал левое предплечье и недовольно морщился. А на вопрос, в чем дело, только отмахнулся. В конце концов Витя остановил машину и задрал рукав его футболки. Руку Юры от плеча до локтя покрывала старая, уже пожелтевшая гематома. Витя смотрел на эту абстракцию и скрежетал зубами.

— Почему не сказал, что рука не в порядке? Я бы поменьше тебя трепал. И вообще, откуда это?

Юра вывернулся из хватки, одернул задравшийся рукав и мрачно глянул в ответ.

— С брусьев навернулся, бывает. Уже не болит. Почти.

Витя тяжело вздохнул и потер лицо обеими руками. Почему с ним всегда было так сложно?

— Давай договоримся, — попросил он после небольшой паузы, — когда я с тобой работаю, ты сообщаешь о малейших недомоганиях. Я должен быть в курсе твоего состояния, чтобы принимать решения. Понимаешь?

Юра молчал и хмуро смотрел в сторону, но Витя упорно ждал ответа.

— Я понял. — Наконец откликнулся тот. — Буду ставить в известность о каждом чихе.

Витя удовлетворенно кивнул и завел двигатель.

 

Десятичасовой перелет прошел спокойно. После взлета Юра порассуждал о том, куда они сходят в свободное время до боя, а куда — после, но быстро выдохся и уснул. В наступившей тишине Витя полистал новости, просмотрел планы города и спортивной арены. Не то чтобы он ожидал каких-то неприятностей от этой поездки, но это было частью его работы, а свою работу он всегда выполнял на отлично.

Поэтому, как бы Юра не возмущался, он сам выбрал отель. Старое здание в колониальном стиле располагалось в центре делового района и выглядело, как небольшая крепость, укрывшаяся среди каменных джунглей, куда основательней современных свечек, натыканных вдоль залива.

Они прилетели ранним утром, за день до начала турнира. Пока Юра плескался в душе, Витя осмотрел комнаты, прошелся по этажу и вокруг отеля, автоматически прикидывая маршруты отступления. Он подумывал в одиночестве съездить к спортивной арене и изучить обстановку, но Юра не желал сидеть в номере, поэтому план пришлось скорректировать в сторону знакомства с достопримечательностями. День пролетел незаметно.

К вечеру они добрались до самого модного в городе ресторана, расположенного на крыше огромного отеля. И пока лифт поднимал их на пятьдесят седьмой этаж, Витя узнал, что если бы не он, то они непременно жили бы именно здесь. Кто бы сомневался, поэтому-то он и выбирал отель сам.

Витя всегда был склонен к экспериментам, а экзотическая кухня его воодушевляла не меньше прыжков с парашютом. Так что, как бы артистично Юра не изображал предсмертные писки устриц, которых он извлекал из раковин и отправлял себе в рот, аппетита ему это ничуть не портило.

— В Китай я с тобой не поеду. — Заявил Юра, с нескрываемым отвращением наблюдая последний путь очередного моллюска. — Ты там, чего доброго, тараканов жрать начнешь.

Витя в ответ лишь довольно облизнулся. Ресторан ему понравился, вид из панорамного окна открывался захватывающий. Хотя сидящий напротив Юра, на его субъективный взгляд, был зрелищем гораздо более привлекательным.

И все было отлично ровно до того момента, когда где-то внизу прозвучал отчетливый хлопок, потом пол под ногами ощутимо вздрогнул, и включилась пожарная тревога. Витя и сам не заметил, как из состояния покоя переключился в боевой режим и оказался рядом с окнами, визуально оценивая обстановку.

Солнце давно село, но яркая подсветка отеля позволила хорошо разглядеть, что в районе тридцатого этажа из развороченной стены валит черный дым и летят искры пламени.

В голове четко защелкали тумблеры и переключатели. Он на боевом посту, рядом охраняемое лицо, жизнь которого в приоритете. Ждать приезда пожарных непродуктивно, очаг возгорания слишком высоко. Здание построено по современным технологиям, такие не только выглядят как свечки, они и горят так же хорошо. Решение — выбираться самостоятельно. Все это пронеслось в голове за секунду.

А через два удара сердца он уже вел Юру мимо лифтов к запасному выходу и пожарной лестнице. За их спинами нарастал шум, кто-то кричал и звал метрдотеля, кто-то рыдал, кто-то из персонала призывал всех к спокойствию и объяснял план эвакуации. Витя не вслушивался, план он видел мельком в холле отеля, и тот был предельно схематичным — вниз и наружу.

Выбравшись на лестничную площадку он развернул Юру к себе лицом и заглянул в глаза — истерикой в них и не пахло. Отлично. Но проговорить действия было необходимо. Витя двинулся по ступеням вниз, не выпуская ладонь Юры из своей руки.

— Мы спускаемся и выходим на улицу. Просто и быстро. — Он глянул через плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Ничего не бойся, я с тобой.

Юра в ответ ожидаемо огрызнулся:

— Ничего я не боюсь!

Вот и славно, страх был бы сейчас совершенно не к месту.

Тут здание содрогнулось, словно по нему пробежала рябь, а потом пол ощутимо накренился. И вот это было уже совсем нехорошо, к счастью, лестница устояла. Витя не обращал внимания на мечущихся вокруг людей и считал вслух пролеты, снизу отчетливо тянуло горелым. Это было странно, пожарная лестница должна была быть защищена от дыма, проникающего с этажей. Когда воздух резко нагрелся, и от гари начало пощипывать глаза, стало понятно, что совсем недалеко бушует огонь. Они свернули на тридцать третий этаж, по царившему вокруг беспорядку было видно, что эвакуация здесь проводилась в спешке.

— Пожар начался в левом крыле, — объяснял Витя, пока они, не сбавляя скорости, пересекали длиннющий коридор. — Перейдем в правое, там тоже есть аварийный выход, дыма должно быть поменьше.

На правой пожарной лестнице дыма не было совсем, и они благополучно спустились на десяток этажей. По Витиным расчетам очаг возгорания остался позади, а значит дела у них шли все лучше. Но тут что-то снова взорвалось, и здание содрогнулось от основания до крыши, застонали стены, заскрипели перекрытия, откуда-то сверху стал нарастать странный шелестящий звук. Витя вжал Юру в несущую стену и прикрыл руками его голову, пережидая, пока утихнет движение.  Вслушался в происходящее вокруг, что-то чувствительно ударило его в спину и с металлическим скрежетом покатилось вниз. Когда все успокоилось, они осторожно спустились еще на несколько пролетов и увидели, что пожарная лестница заканчивается на восемнадцатом этаже. Ниже зиял темный провал в никуда. Но оставалась обычная лестница, проходившая недалеко от лифтов.

Витя с усилием открыл перекосившуюся дверь, и они вывалились в очередной коридор. Внутри было сизо от дыма, а пол, казалось, накренился еще сильнее.

Жаль, что у него не было привычки брать с собой в ресторан противогаз, сейчас бы тот оказался очень кстати. Нужно было найти хоть что-то взамен — задохнуться на полпути казалось величайшей глупостью.

Витя на удачу толкнул дверь ближайшего номера, а когда та распахнулась — нырнул в ванную комнату. Вода из кранов, естественно, не текла, поэтому он скинул крышку с бачка унитаза и щедро намочил в нем пару полотенец.

— Противогаз из подручных средств. — Пояснил он на удивленный взгляд. — У вас в школе нет уроков выживания?

Юра уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить на подначку, но Витя всунул ему в свободную руку полотенце, с которого рекой текла вода, и скомандовал:

— Пригнись, дыши через ткань.

Сам он проделал то же самое и, не выпуская его руки, вновь направился к центральной лестнице. Она должна была устоять! Коридор кренился вперед, с потолка свисали вылетевшие из креплений лампы дневного света и развороченные вентиляционные трубы. Аварийное освещение мигало и то и дело отключалось, вместе с дымом в воздухе клубились столбы пыли.

— Гребаный Сайлент-Хилл! — Глухо и монотонно ругался Юра за спиной. — Ебучий апокалипсис!

Лестница пошла трещинами, но стояла на месте. Витя оглянулся на него — припорошен пылью, глаза горят, настрой боевой.

— Иди за мной через три ступени, держись рядом со стеной. Полотенце от лица не убирай. 

Юра кивнул, не прекращая бухтеть.

Они спускались по крошащимся под ногами ступеням, Витя уже не понимал дым вокруг или пыль. В лестничный пролет срывались куски чего-то тяжелого. Добравшись до второго этажа, они увидели, что огромный вестибюль превратился в сплошной завал, из-за которого с улицы слышались крики и звуки работающей техники.

— Что здесь произошло? — Голос Юры звучал шокировано.

Витя не знал ответа, зато знал, что нужно выбираться, здание дышало и скрипело, воздух вокруг не становился чище, а вода с полотенца почти испарилась, и горло снова начинало драть от дыма и пыли. Он потянул Юру в сторону наименьших разрушений. В ресторанном дворике пол оказался завален рухнувшими перекрытиями, но им все же удалось выбраться через разбитое окно на козырек над служебным выходом.

Витя с облегчением спрыгнул в заваленную тлеющим мусором траву, поймал свалившегося на него Юру. С этой стороны отеля была только неширокая терраса с видом на море, подогнать сюда технику не представлялось возможным, поэтому вокруг не было никого.

Витя еще раз оглядел Юру — тот был в порядке, с красными глазами, грязный и уставший, но в порядке — потом посмотрел вверх. Из ровной стрелы, уходящей в небо, отель превратился в Пизанскую башню, переломившуюся в талии. Выше тридцатого этажа полыхал огонь, разбрасывая далеко вокруг снопы искр и клубы черного дыма. На фоне ночного неба все это напоминало огромную бенгальскую свечу.

— Скоро обшивка начнет отлетать, и посыплется стекло. — Собственный голос звучал глухо, как будто они были под водой. — Нужно отойти за прикрытие, а еще лучше — убираться, как можно дальше.

Юра согласно кивнул и побрел к выходу на парковку, туда, откуда доносились голоса. Витя направился следом, у него подрагивали ноги, внутри разливалась слабость, вероятно, откат от перенесенного напряжения. Двигаться с каждым шагом становилось все тяжелее. Все-таки наглотался дыма. Но главным было то, что Юра шел рядом, живой и относительно здоровый. Сзади на террасу шлепнулся первый горящий лист, следом за ним еще один. Отсюда нужно было срочно уходить.

Витя огляделся — слева далеко внизу плескалось море, впереди была открытая парковка, огибающая отель, и начиналась улица с офисными зданиями и магазинчиками, на которой можно было укрыться от разлетающейся обшивки. В голове нарастал шум, во рту пересохло, а мышцы болели так, словно он перестарался в тренажерке. Сознание начало уплывать. Дальнейшее он запомнил урывками. Они добрались до перекрестка, Юра оглянулся и спросил, все ли в порядке. Потом едва успел подхватить, прежде чем Витя рухнул на землю. Кажется, его скрутило судорогой, и вроде бы вырвало. В любом случае, последнее, что он запомнил перед накрывшей его чернотой, было белое как мел лицо Юры.

 

Ему ничего не снилось. Он просто знал, что спит, потом просыпался и снова засыпал. В моменты бодрствования слышал мерный писк и видел незнакомые смуглые лица. Он пытался спросить у них, где Юра, все ли с ним в порядке. Но или говорил слишком тихо, или они ни слова не понимали, и он проваливался обратно в темноту, не получив ответа.

Когда он проснулся в очередной раз, что-то изменилось. Не было писка, и вместо стерильной белизны стен, напротив его кровати обнаружился небольшой телевизор. Голова была тяжелой, тело болело, словно по нему потоптался табун лошадей, но он определенно был жив и даже мог шевелиться. Витя двинул рукой, наткнулся на что-то мягкое и тут же успокоился. Все было в порядке — на стуле, стоящем рядом с кроватью, пристроив голову на край матраса, спал Юра.

И прежде чем Витя успел моргнуть, он открыл глаза и радостно выдохнул:

— Ну наконец-то! Я пиздец как пересрал.

— Все нормально, просто я умер в шестой раз. — Голос звучал хрипло, но с каждым словом наливался силой.

Юра смотрел прищурившись, как будто прикидывал, не пора ли звать санитаров, ведь пациент скорее жив, чем мертв, но, кажется, поехал крышей. Витя усмехнулся своим мыслям, а Юре пообещал:

— Я тебе как-нибудь потом расскажу. — Он осмотрелся — отдельная палата в момент катастрофы, похоже, Юра пустил в расход папину кредитку. Но с этим можно было разобраться позже, а пока важнее было другое.  — Что со мной?

Юра отвел взгляд и хихикнул. А вот это было обидно, решил Витя, но осмыслив его следующую фразу, он и сам заржал в голос.

— У тебя аллергия на устрицы.

Поверить в такой бред было нереально. Выбраться из рушащегося небоскреба и чуть не загнуться из-за съеденного ужина — об этом можно было рассказывать внукам и писать мемуары.

Смеяться оказалось больно, не смеяться — невозможно. Юра хихикал вместе с ним, а когда они оба успокоились, поведал захватывающую историю.

Витя все правильно запомнил. Обшивка начала осыпаться вокруг отеля горящими листами. Не дожидаясь, когда сверху посыплется еще и стекло, они ушли из зоны поражения, но не к парковке и спасателям, а на улицу под прикрытие других зданий, потому что туда было ближе. По ночному времени в офисах никого не осталось, зевак, видимо, разогнали раньше — вокруг не было ни души. И тут Витя вырубился и начал хрипеть.

Юра хотел бежать к отелю за помощью, не взирая на ковровую бомбардировку горящей арматурой, но прежде чем он сдвинулся с места, на улице показался автомобиль. Юра кинулся под колеса, чем довел до истерики женщину, сидящую за рулем. Пока та визжала и рыдала, он затащил Витю на заднее сиденье. И попытался объяснить, что им срочно нужно в больницу.

— Я слегка перегнул палку, — нехотя признал он. — Она все верещала и верещала, ну я и взял ее в болевой захват. Несильно, просто чтобы успокоить.

Витя на это только горестно выдохнул:

— Ю-ра!

— А что мне оставалось делать? Выкинуть ее из машины? Я сам дорогу в больницу не нашел бы.

После того, как запуганная практически до потери сознания женщина довезла их до ближайшей больницы, он отдал ей всю наличность из Витиного бумажника.

— Чтобы в полицию не настучала, — пояснил он свою щедрость.

В больницу уже поступали пострадавшие из отеля, поэтому в первую очередь дежурный врач решил, что Витя отравился продуктами горения. Его увезли в реанимацию, а Юра остался сидеть под дверью. Повезло, что правильный диагноз поставили быстро, и ничего необратимого не случилось. Витю обкололи капельницами и днем перевели в терапию, но к тому времени Юра тут уже освоился. Он представился младшим братом, выбил отдельную палату и хвостом ходил за лечащим врачом, пока тот не заверил, что жизни и здоровью пациента ничего не угрожает, и что завтра его выпишут.

— Тебе поверили на слово, что мы братья? — Звучало невероятно.

— Местным все европейцы на одно лицо. — Юра пожал плечами. — А мы с тобой еще и блондины — вообще не отличить.

О причинах пожара пока ничего не сообщали, но в коридорах больницы пару раз ясно прозвучало слово "теракт". И Витя оказался прав, началось возгорание на тридцатом этаже в казино, пожарная тревога, разумеется, включилась не сразу. Огонь перекинулся на соседние помещения, в которых располагались бутики и небольшой ресторанчик. Наверное, там-то и произошел первый взрыв, результатом которого стало воспламенение газа. Под действием силы тяги горящее облако прокатилось по центральной шахте лифтов, сминая несущие конструкции и взорвалось достигнув холла. Жертв было много, несколько десятков человек до сих пор числилось пропавшими без вести. Здание отеля восстановлению не подлежало.

Витя откинулся на подушку и глянул в темное окно, для них с Юрой все закончилось хорошо, но он был не в форме.

— Позвони отцу, объясни ситуацию, пусть кого-нибудь за тобой пришлет.

Юра удивленно на него уставился.

— Зачем? Завтра тебя выпишут. Обратный рейс через два дня. Ты отдохнешь, и мы вместе вернемся домой. Я буду сидеть в номере, если тебе так спокойнее.

А ведь еще был турнир, на который он так хотел попасть, но на вопрос о котором, только равнодушно дернул плечом.

— В другой раз посмотрю, каждые полгода бой века. Невелика потеря. — Он помолчал и тихо добавил, — я просто хотел побыть с тобой, и чтобы никто не мешал.

Ну что тут скажешь? Он живой, они живы! Мозг медленно, но верно затапливало облегчением.

— Иди сюда, — Витя отодвинулся к краю кровати. — Где ты спал прошлую ночь?

Юра, не теряя времени даром, скинул кеды и толстовку и растянулся рядом.

— Я не спал, сидел под дверью реанимации и ждал, когда кто-нибудь мне скажет, что с тобой.

Витя погладил его по голове, запустил пальцы в грязные волосы, помассировал затылок. От Юры слабо пахло гарью и пылью, больницей и по́том. А он не мог надышаться его запахом. Совсем крыша поехала, поставил он себе диагноз и закрыл глаза.

Утром Витя проснулся от тихого покашливания, а когда открыл глаза, увидел невысокого седого мужчину в зеленом халате. Тот поприветствовал его традиционным индийским "намасте" и на приличном английском поинтересовался, как он себя чувствует. Витя с сожалением разбудил Юру, и вместе с доктором понаблюдал, как тот скачет на одной ноге по палате, пытаясь обуться. Справившись с кедами, Юра буркнул, что он ушел за колой, и исчез.

— Вы с братом очень близки. — Глаза доктора хитро поблескивали, Витя не смог разобраться, было ли это продолжением несходящей с загорелого лица улыбки или же непрозрачным намеком.

Да и какая разница, решил он, мы видим друг друга первый и последний раз.

В свой отель он и Юра вернулись ближе к полудню. Витю слегка покачивало и до сих пор подташнивало, но теперь скорее от голода. А если чего и хотелось, так это хорошенько отмыться от сажи, пыли и запаха больницы, съесть что-нибудь нормальное и завалиться в постель до самого отлета. Поэтому оказавшись в номере, он объявил, что ванная комната — его, а последовавшие за этой новостью возмущения остановил захлопнувшейся дверью. Запираться не стал, и это был технический просчет. Или хорошо продуманный план. Он не был уверен в своих мотивах и намерениях.

Витя успел раздеться, включить воду и шагнуть под теплый душ, когда дверь распахнулась, а в проеме появился злющий Юра, который объяснил, что, во-первых, он не собирается покорно ждать, пока охреневшие наплещутся. Во-вторых, свое мнение по этому поводу охреневшие могут скатать в трубочку и засунуть себе в дырочку. И в-третьих, Витя, ты совсем дурак? Тебя только что из больницы выписали, а вдруг голова закружится, ты же рухнешь и все тут кровищей зальешь! За время вдохновенного спича Юра успел скинуть с себя одежду и втиснуться в душевую кабинку.

Вите оставалось только хлопать глазами. Впрочем, глаза как раз закрывать-то и не хотелось. Страшно было даже моргнуть и упустить хотя бы мгновение открывшегося зрелища. Он заворожено рассматривал широкие плечи и совсем не хрупкие ключицы, четкий рисунок мышц и ребер, светлую гладкую кожу без намека на загар, тазовые косточки, бесконечные ноги и то, что между тоже. Каких-то особенных мыслей в голове не было, просто хотелось запомнить как можно больше, пока была такая возможность, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что Юра рассматривает его с неменьшим интересом. Может и вообще не заметил бы, но тот вдруг задумчиво протянул:

— У тебя толстый, надо будет потренироваться.

На Витино шокированное "что?", последовало деланно-невинное "ничего", даже ресницами похлопал, артист. А потом Юра развернулся спиной, открывая новые захватывающие виды, и потребовал:

— Потри спинку!

Оставаться с ним наедине становилось опасно. Витя больше не мог доверять себе, все установки, принципы и намерения громко трещали по швам. Сколько еще можно было отказываться, когда так откровенно предлагали? Приближающееся начало учебного года было единственной надеждой. Юра улетит, а у него появится время, чтобы восстановить былое душевное равновесие. Мелькнувшая мысль: "Дрочить до кровавых мозолей на самых нежных местах, время у тебя появится", не вызвала былого отрицания. И это тоже было плохо.

Оставшееся до отлета время они посвятили неторопливым прогулкам по туристическим маршрутам.

А после возвращения на родину возможностей для совместных глупостей не осталось. Витя вернулся к работе, Юра через пару дней улетел.

Вот только, как раньше не стало.


	4. 18:30 Рождение сверхновой

_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is a prize (c)_

В кармане пиджака коротко дернулся телефон, но Витя не пошевелился. Шеф никогда не писал ему сообщений, а со всем остальным можно было разобраться после завершения рабочего дня. Собрание совета директоров подходило к концу, помощники уже покинули конференц-зал, в дверях вот-вот должен был появиться Алексей Николаевич.

Телефон дернулся снова. И еще раз. Витя чуть поморщился и все-таки запустил руку во внутренний карман. Он, в общем-то, догадывался, кому из его контактов неймется. После сингапурских приключений Юра завел привычку пару раз в неделю отправлять внезапные короткие сообщения, иногда разбавлял их забавными картинками или ссылками на видео. Когда Витя поинтересовался для чего, то в ответ услышал: "Тебя нет в соцсетях, должен же я как-то с тобой общаться". Как были связаны фотографии чужих котиков и общение, Витя не улавливал, сам он предпочел бы созваниваться по выходным. Но общий посыл был ясен — в определенные моменты Юре нужно было знать, что все в порядке и он на связи. Глупо было отрицать, что это работало в обе стороны. Поэтому, как только выдавалась свободная минутка, Витя послушно писал какую-нибудь ерунду в ответ. В обычные дни Юра спокойно ждал, пока он освободится, но не сегодня.

Витя глянул на экран. Ну конечно, три сообщения. В первом — ссылка без подписи, имя сайта наводило на определенные мысли. Во втором — "скучно, но досмотри до конца". В третьем — непонятное "с 23-ой минуты".

Запускать видео в общественном месте было себе дороже, пару раз он уже получал ссылки на порноролики. Витя быстро отбил "позже" и убрал телефон в карман.

Когда он наконец вернулся домой, то заметил еще одно сообщение "ТАК РЕАЛЬНО БЫВАЕТ???" и со вздохом запустил видео, заранее зная, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Как и ожидалось, это было порно, старое и безвкусно смонтированное. Витя пару минут наблюдал за монотонным действом. Пять невзрачных мужиков уныло трахались в спортзале под идиотскую музыку. Происходящее на экране усыпляло размеренностью и однообразием. В прошлые разы Юра подкидывал ссылки позажигательнее, что он там писал про двадцать третью минуту? Витя наугад ткнул пальцем в полосу воспроизведения и почти попал на нужное время. Музыка не стала лучше, актеры все так же сомнамбулически двигались, а потом камера взяла крупным планом парня, которого остальные трахали по кругу. Он кончал, и его накрыло — завибрировали мышцы бедер, потом заколотило все тело, закатившиеся глаза поблескивали белками. Он трясся, цепляясь за руки одного из своих партнеров, и все пытался вздохнуть, но сквозь стиснутые зубы вырывались только задушенные хрипы. Отпускало парня долго, и кто бы мог подумать, каким красивым он становился после оргазма.

Витя пересмотрел две последние минуты ролика, оргазм всем телом или симуляция — в общем-то, было неважно, увиденное воодушевляло. В воспитательных целях первым сообщением он отослал "еще раз пришлешь такое в рабочее время — отправлю в черный список". Потом добавил: "бывает". Он ждал шквал вопросов, но Юра молчал. А через два часа, когда Витя уже практически спал, телефон зазвонил.

— У тебя — было? — Вместо "привет" и "как дела".

Витя откинулся на подушку, придерживая трубку плечом, и снова закрыл глаза.

— Ты в курсе, что тебе еще нельзя смотреть порно? — Сонно поинтересовался он и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил, — не было, и я не буду обсуждать с тобой свою личную жизнь.

Юра душераздирающе вздохнул.

— Без опыта я тебе не нужен, но рассказывать ты не хочешь, показывать — тоже. Ебаный замкнутый круг.

Витя слушал любимый хрипловатый голос и уже на грани сна неразборчиво возразил:

— Нужен... много чего хочу показать...

А утром проснулся от сработавшего будильника и долго не мог понять, почему тот заходится трелями где-то под подушкой.

 

— Готовься к повышению. — Предупредил дядя Яша во время очередного семейного ужина. — Палыч решил окончательно перебраться в кабинет. Начальником охраны Леши Плисецкого будешь ты.

Это было ожидаемо, поэтому Витя согласно кивнул и вернул внимание к своей тарелке. Шесть лет в личной охране, с одним форс-мажором, без нареканий. Управление всей системой, конечно, будет сложнее, но и интереснее. Этому его учили, к этому он шел все эти годы, разумеется, он был доволен новым назначением. Ну а то, что теперь он будет на работе в любое время дня и ночи, — всего лишь издержки профессии.

Тридцатый день рождения он встретил в самолете, сопровождая шефа на очередную международную промышленную выставку. А первое поздравление, которое получил, включив телефон после посадки в Мумбае, было от Юры — лаконичное "с Днем!". И следом еще одно — "не приеду, экзамены". Витя несколько минут медитировал на слова на экране. Мысли в голове бродили самые безумные. Шеф на Новый год уезжал к отцу в область, на эту неделю из охраны с ним оставалось только два человека на периметре. Если не случится ничего непредвиденного, то Витя будет свободен до Рождества. Сгонять в Англию? Забрать Юру из школы, поболтаться вместе по серым промозглым улицам северной Европы. Или увести его южнее, и плевать на все экзамены и зачеты вместе взятые. Он и сам понимал, какая это глупость, но от подобных мыслей в груди становилось теплее, сердце ускоряло бег, а мир вокруг окрашивался яркими красками.

Вместо "похищения Европы" Витя остался дома, встретил Новый год и заодно отпраздновал день рождения — по старой доброй традиции закатил вечеринку. Под утро они с Гошей сидели на кухне и ждали рассвет. Гости уже разошлись, нигде в квартире не валялись пьяные студенты, за всю ночь никто не попытался сигануть с балкона в сугроб.

— Как скучно мы стали жить, — задумчиво заключил Витя.

Гоша усмехнулся, но спорить не стал. И внезапно признался:

— Я, наверное, скоро женюсь.

Он до сих пор возил Алексея Николаевича и, похоже, ничего не собирался менять. Витю восхищало это постоянство. Он порой задумывался, что было бы, если бы он сам продолжал работать с Юрой? Вернулся бы тот к матери или остался? Стали бы их отношения еще ближе? Смог бы он влюбиться в человека, который был на виду каждый день, или ему удалось бы избежать этих чувств? И был бы он тогда счастливее? На последний вопрос Витя мог с уверенностью ответить — нет.

Незаметно пролетела зима. Первого марта Витя отправил Юре длинное пространное поздравление с пожеланиями всего наилучшего, синего неба над головой и счастливых долгих лет. А в ответ получил загадочное "уже можно!" Что именно уже можно, он понял быстро, но думать в эту сторону было страшно. Стоило представить Юру в своей постели, как в груди начинало отчаянно колотиться сердце, а мозг заволакивало жарким туманом.

О, как бы он его ласкал, как целовал молочную кожу до красных следов, до сладких стонов. Ему не нужно было подключать воображение, он уже видел это тело, он точно знал, что оно идеально. Представлял, как возьмет крепкостоящий розовый член в рот, оближет, обсосет, а потом пропустит в горло. Он умел делать так, чтобы у партнера отключались мозги. И, конечно же, Юра кончит почти сразу, но это не важно, потому что он просто будет целовать его до тех пор, пока не возбудит еще раз. А потом они все повторят.

После подобных фантазий становилось неудобно смотреть шефу в глаза. Витя со сладким ужасом ждал конца учебного года. Когда он поинтересовался у Юры, будет ли тот поступать в университет после колледжа, то услышал в ответ твердое "нет!" У Алексея Николаевича явно были на этот счет свои соображения, но он пока что не делился ими с сыном, наверное, чтобы не провоцировать конфликт.

Дни сливались в недели, Витя все так же сопровождал шефа на серьезных мероприятиях и выездах, корректировал схемы движения и охранные периметры, урегулировал возникающие проблемы. И ждал лета так, как в детстве не ждал каникул. О том, что будет, когда появится Юра, он старался не думать, потому что здравый смысл портил все удовольствие, подкидывая неприятные вопросы. Вроде: что ты будешь делать, если — когда — шеф узнает о том, что ты спишь видишь, как бы погорячее отыметь его единственного сына?

Наступил июнь, Юра сдавал последние экзамены. Алексей Николаевич планировал присутствовать на вручении дипломов, и Витя предвкушал скорую встречу. За неделю до долгожданного события на заводе, не так давно приобретенном шефом, случился небольшой пожар, из-за которого взорвалось полсотни баллонов с сжиженным газом. Обошлось без жертв, но к тому моменту, когда пожарным удалось справиться с огнем, выгорело несколько цехов. Так что торжественную церемонию шеф (а вместе с ним и Витя) променял на общение со следственным комитетом, страховыми компаниями и кредитующими организациями.

А по возвращении в Москву оказалось, что Юра домой не спешил. После выпуска он отправился погостить у матери, потом планировал слетать на очередной бой века, на сей раз в Шанхай, и только после этого вернуться к отцу.

Алексей Николаевич, узнав о его планах, внезапно загорелся идеей провести с сыном несколько дней. Видимо, чтобы компенсировать пропущенный выпускной. Поэтому в Шанхае они оказались за день до прилета Юры. Шеф попутно решал производственные вопросы, а Витя морально готовился к предстоящей встрече. Шеф сам попросил встретить сына в аэропорту.

Стоя в зале прилета, Витя с нетерпением высматривал в толпе покидавших зону контроля пассажиров знакомую золотистую макушку, но Юры все не было. А когда он наконец появился, у Вити сердце остановилось. Буквально. Он почувствовал, как оно замерло на несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а потом с усилием толкнулось в грудную клетку и забилось в бешеном ритме. Это было почти больно. Юра был таким убийственно красивым в летнем белом костюме. Он подошел и понял руку с викторией в приветствие, Витя с улыбкой кивнул в ответ. Ему дико хотелось шагнуть ближе, сжать в объятиях, зацеловать до сбитого дыхания, до покрасневших щек и распухших губ. Но это было не то место и не то время. Что означало "то время" и когда оно могло наступить, Витя и сам не знал. Все его желания разбивались о здравый смысл и чувство долга. Поэтому он просто отвез Юру к отцу.

После турнира шефа пригласили на частную вечеринку, которая проходила в их отеле. Тут Витя понял, почему принимающая сторона так настаивала на месте размещения, и мысленно чертыхнулся — что стоило предупредить о планируемом торжестве заранее и не устраивать дурацких сюрпризов, с которыми ему теперь нужно было разбираться на ходу.

К счастью, Алексей Николаевич не собирался присутствовать на мероприятии дольше предписанного протоколом и после официальной части отправился отдыхать в свой номер. Витя проводил его, убедился, что все в порядке и все ребята на своих местах. После чего с чистой совестью вернулся в банкетный зал, где еще развлекался Юра, а значит, и у Вити были все основания присутствовать там же. Но в какой-то момент все пошло не так.

 

Витя осторожно прикрыл дверь, придержал язычок замка, стараясь не потревожить тишину коридора, и не торопясь направился в свой номер. А оказавшись в лифте, вдруг передумал и вместо того, чтобы спуститься на два этажа ниже, нажал кнопку с надписью "РН".

Футуристическая кабина с прозрачными стенами поползла вверх, давая возможность насладиться разноцветными огнями никогда неспящего города. Но он не обратил внимания на открывшийся вид, вместо этого рассматривал свое нечеткое отражение в стеклянной стене напротив. Растрепавшаяся стрижка, помятый костюм, галстук куда-то пропал, две верхних пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты — с одного взгляда становилось понятно, что ночка выдалась бурной. Лифт замер, что-то прочирикал на незнакомом языке, двери с мелодичным звоном разъехались, и Витя шагнул на открытую террасу.

В лицо влажно дохнуло морским бризом, после кондиционированного, лишенного запахов воздуха отеля захотелось дышать полной грудью, пока каждую усталую мышцу не наполнят соль и свежесть. Витя прошелся вдоль бассейна, постоял на смотровой площадке, облокотившись о перила, разглядывал море огней, растекшееся далеко вперед и в стороны до самого горизонта. А потом пересек террасу, обогнул кусты, густо усыпанные крупными розовыми цветами, и присел на плетеный диванчик, спрятанный в цветущих зарослях. Отсюда открывался вид на настоящее море, мерно катившее волны к берегу. Чуть слева, на востоке, небо уже начинало сереть.

"Восхода не видел, но понял — вот-вот и взойдет!" — Всплыло откуда-то из глубин памяти.

Витя подложил под спину подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее, вытянул ноги и приготовился наблюдать за рождением нового дня. В голове лениво ворочались мысли. В основном о том, какой же он дурак. Обидел девушку. Обидел Юру. Зачем?

Вчера... Или сегодня? Он еще не ложился спать, значит день продолжался. Но это не важно.

Несколько часов назад Юра нашел его среди веселящихся гостей, чтобы сказать что-то важное, может быть, самое важное из того, что Вите говорили за всю его жизнь. Он видел это в зеленых глазах, в упрямо сжатых губах, почувствовал в хватке, крепко стиснувшей его предплечье. И испугался. Просто испугался того, что мог услышать. Потому что до тех пор, пора оно оставалось в душных ночных фантазиях, мимолетных взглядах и прикосновениях, в редких размышлениях о том, "что было бы, если бы", пока оно оставалось неозвученым — с этим можно было справиться. Но если произнести вслух... Витя точно знал, что у него не останется ни единого шанса на побег. Знал, что не захочет бежать.

И у него была готова сотня причин, почему им нельзя даже попробовать. Поэтому он не дал Юре и рта раскрыть, принялся невпопад шутить, потом понес откровенную чушь про чувство товарищества и всецелую поддержку во всех начинаниях, судорожно выискивая в толпе хоть кого-нибудь, кто смог бы им помешать. На его ищущий взгляд клюнула незнакомая симпатичная девушка, на которую он с облегчением переключил свое внимание, трусливо бросив Юру посреди зала. Он ухаживал за ней так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, в каком-то смысле, так оно и было. Но взгляд бесконечно блуждал, выискивая светлую макушку.

А Юра был не из тех, кто после отказа рыдает в подушку. Юра разозлился и ушел с вечеринки с женой одного из деловых партнеров шефа. Мелкий вредитель! Витя проследил, как крупная ладонь, уверенно поглаживала талию уже немолодой, но ослепительно красивой женщины, пока парочка пробиралась к выходу. Ярость, поднявшаяся внутри и затопившая с головой, была внезапной и сжигающей. И как бы он не уговаривал себя, что у него нет причин для ревности, что у него нет даже права ревновать, перед глазами клубился багровый туман, а тело было напряжено до предела. Оставалось только напиться или расслабиться другим способом. Витя окинул взглядом свою спутницу и выбрал второй вариант, тем более, что девушка была не против.

Но стоя перед дверью ее номера, он вдруг понял, что ничего не выйдет. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что должен был уйти с этой вечеринки с другим человеком. И все равно оказался внутри. Она предложила выпить, он согласился, потом они целовались, и Витя пытался забыть и переключиться на то, что происходило здесь и сейчас. Правда, пытался.

Все закончилось тем, что он извинился, отыскал на полу свой пиджак и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел из номера. А теперь сидел на крыше отеля, переполненный сожалениями о сделанном. И, в основном, о не сделанном.

Юра появился как из-под земли, возник рядом с диванчиком, когда небо на востоке окрасилось в насыщенно розовый. Был он растрепанным, помятым и бесконечно усталым. Витя как будто снова взглянул на свое неясное отражение. И просто от того, что Юра стоял рядом, мягко распрямилась та пружина в груди, что скрипела под напряжением весь вечер. Прямо сейчас все было правильно, именно так, как нужно, как должно было быть. От ревности, гнева и страха не осталось и следа. А еще стало понятно, что война с самим собой проиграна окончательно и бесповоротно. Осталось собраться с духом и признать поражение.

— Почему ты не с подружкой? Не встал? — Голос Юры сочился ядом, а из-под полуприкрытых век посверкивала мрачная решимость.

Витя оценивающе оглядел его с ног до головы, зацепился взглядом за едва заметный след ладони на щеке и невинно поинтересовался:

— Не дала?

— Мудак!

— Ох, как же прав был Алексей Николаевич, пороть тебя в детстве надо было, — Витя сокрушенно покачал головой, — нещадно пороть.

— Так в чем проблема? Еще не поздно.

— Поздно. Теперь — тебе может понравиться.

— Мудак. — Еще раз буркнул Юра и плюхнулся рядом на диванчик.

Помолчали.

— Я ведь знаю. — Глядя в сторону сообщил Юра. — И ты знаешь, что я знаю.

Витя любовался разгорающимся небом и никак не комментировал.

— Так какого же хрена, ты делаешь вид, что ничего не происходит? — Юра развернулся лицом к нему, сжимая ладони в кулаки, будто с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не кинуться в драку.

Витя неопределенно качнул головой, все так же глядя вдаль.

— Потому что не представляю, что мне с тобой делать? — Навскидку предложил он и услышал, как Юра заскрежетал зубами.

— Хватит пиздеть! У тебя были любовники. Да ты больше года жил с мужиком! Нехрен заливать мне про "ничего не знаю, ничего не понимаю"!

Витя тяжело вздохнул и наконец посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Причем тут мои бывшие? — Устало спросил он. — Я не знаю, что мне делать — с тобой. Я старше на тринадцать лет...

— На двенадцать!

— На тринадцать, Юра. Не прикидывайся, что не умеешь считать, я видел твой балл по математике.

Тот возмущенно засопел, но продолжил гнуть свою линию:

— На двенадцать лет, два месяца и семь дней!

Витя только головой покачал. Вот же упрямое создание!

— Не суть. Во-вторых, я работаю с твоим отцом.

Юра удивленно уставился на него.

— А это-то тут причем?

— Есть хорошее правило — не спи там, где работаешь. Поверь, его придумали не просто так. — Тут раздался скептичный хмык, но комментариев не последовало. — В общем, с какой стороны не посмотри, не стоит нам ничего начинать. Но...

— Но, — как эхо повторил Юра и скользнул по диванчику ближе, втерся под бок, вынуждая закинуть руку на плечо.

Витя запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы и притянул его голову ближе, утыкаясь лбом в висок.

— Что мне делать с тобой? Что нам делать теперь?

— Любить, — тихо, но твердо ответил Юра. — На оба вопроса.

И Витя заметил, как налилось малиновым цветом его ухо. Он отвел в сторону светлую прядь, чуть отклонился назад, разглядывая порозовевшее лицо, как будто видел в первый раз. Почему-то захотелось смеяться, громко, чтобы весь мир услышал, чтобы все вокруг знали, как он счастлив, что ему сейчас хорошо. Но вместо этого просто сказал:

— Так я уже. — И задумчиво добавил, — в кино тебя сводить или в клуб? Как, вообще, папики развлекают своих мальчиков? В Тайланд возят?

— Пошел бы ты на хуй, Витенька, вместе с Тайландом, — недовольно проворчал Юра, вырываться из полуобъятия, впрочем, не спешил. — Я тебя на Мальдивы отвезу, папик, бля!

Он порылся в карманах и вытащил кусок проволоки. Витя с удивлением опознал уздечку от бутылки шампанского и несколько минут наблюдал, как Юра ее старательно выпрямлял и гнул, превращая во что-то другое, а когда закончил, решительно потребовал:

— Дай правую руку.

Витя без вопросов послушался и через секунду пораженно уставился на проволочное кольцо, которое Юра молча надел ему на безымянный палец. Он несколько минут непонимающе рассматривал свою руку, пока до него медленно доходило, что это — признание, обещание, заявление прав, да все что угодно, но точно не шутка. Как реагировать на такое, он не представлял.

— Почему оно с цветочком? — Наконец поинтересовался Витя, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Юра с деланым равнодушием пожал плечами, съехал ниже по сиденью и откинул голову на его левое предплечье.

— Не сообразил, как бриллиант скрутить.

На металлических лепестках разгорались оранжевые искры, из-за горизонта поднялся сияющий огненный шар и расцветил все вокруг оттенками пожара.

Что там обычно бывает в мелодрамах, после предложения руки и сердца? "Поцелуй в диафрагму" и надпись "Конец"? А на самом-то деле, жизнь в этот момент только начинается!

Витя наклонился к лицу Юры и заглянул в умиротворенные глаза.

— Ты понимаешь, что теперь от меня не избавишься?

— А ты? — Юра скользнул взглядом к его губам, и Витя невольно облизнулся. — Так и будем сидеть как два придурка, или все-таки поцелуемся?

Юра оставался Юрой в любой ситуации. И это было прекрасно. Витя подался вперед и мягко впечатался в его губы чуть приоткрытым ртом, замер на мгновение, пережидая, пока утихнет бешенный стук в груди. В голове по кругу вертелась одна единственная мысль: "наконец-то". Юра тоже не шевелился, ждал, покорный, готовый подчиняться — от одной мысли дух захватывало. Витя отодвинулся, но только затем, чтобы запустить пальцы в его волосы и тут же вернуться. Прихватил нижнюю губу, всосал дразня, облизал, повел кончиком языка по верхней, ощущая ее мягкость и податливость. Толкнулся чуть глубже, приоткрывая рот, подался всем телом ближе, и застонал от неожиданности и удовольствия, когда Юра лизнул его в ответ. Поцелуй продолжался, но не превратился в битву за власть, как бывало с другими. Юра не пытался бороться, а Витя не навязывал ему свои привычки, только поглаживал пальцами затылок и шею, наблюдал и запоминал, от каких ласк тот шумно выдыхал или мелко подрагивал. Сейчас они оба учились. Учились делать друг другу хорошо, быть вместе.

Витя последний раз скользнул языком по верхней губе Юры и отпустил, отодвинулся, давая возможность отдышаться.

— Когда ты не спишь и участвуешь в процессе — все гораздо круче, — проинформировал тот через какое-то время.

А Витя усмехнулся, не прекращая поглаживать его шею, уши, плечи — куда получалось дотянуться, не вытаскивая руку из-под белобрысого затылка.

— И у тебя встал, — не унимался Юра. Витя выразительно скосил глаза к его паху. — Да. У меня тоже.

Растрепанный, с припухшими красными губами и блестящими глазами, он был желанным как никогда. Вдруг стало страшно налажать, и это тоже было непривычно и ново. Именно поэтому Витя решил, что сегодня, после насыщенного выматывающего дня и нервной ночи, лучшим решением будет просто лечь спать. Юра, на удивление, не стал спорить, только предупредил:

— Я буду спать с тобой.

Возражать ему не было ни сил, ни желания. И уже через пятнадцать минут Юра крепко уснул в его кровати. Витя лежал на соседней подушке и покачивался на волнах тихой эйфории. Пожалуй, только этим и можно было объяснить тот факт, что ему не пришло в голову побеспокоиться о том, что подумает шеф, когда увидит пустую комнату сына.

Утро началось через два часа с незнакомой резкой мелодии. Витя открыл глаза и оглядел номер в поисках источника звука, но Юра его опередил — свесившись вниз, пошарил по полу рядом с кроватью и достал свой телефон. От недовольного хриплого "Что?" у Вити от затылка до копчика растеклось тепло и приподнялся член. А от следующей фразы — бросило в холодный пот.

— Я у Вити. — Юра хмурился все сильнее. — Да, я спал у него. — Он слушал собеседника и неосознанно комкал в пальцах простынь. — И что? — Голос наливался раздражением. — Если и так, что ты сделаешь? Я уже совершеннолетний!

С Вити слетела последняя расслабленность, а Юра раздраженно отбросил телефон в ноги и зло выплюнул:

— Вечно лезет, куда не просят!

Он поднялся с кровати и принялся одеваться, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, кое-как пригладил встрепанные после сна волосы и только после этого обернулся к кровати.

— Кажется, я нас сдал. — Он замолчал, кусая губы. А Витя попытался осознать то, что он сейчас услышал. Юра сказал шефу — что? Он встал и подошел ближе, стараясь понять, как много Алексей Николаевич мог узнать из короткого разговора.

— Он сказал, что я липну, будто жить без тебя не могу. Я подтвердил. — Юра поднял на него хмурый взгляд. — Жалеешь, что связался со мной? Еще ничего не было, а уже творится какой-то пиздец.

Витя тяжело вздохнул и потянул его в объятие. Он не жалел.

— Не паникуй. Может ты не так его понял, или он тебя. В любом случае, разберемся, — пообещал он и мимолетно коснулся губами светлой спутанной прядки на виске, затем изгиба брови, а когда Юра рефлекторно прикрыл глаза — оставил сухой поцелуй на тонкой коже верхнего века. Юра хихикнул, и его ресницы дрогнули, пощекотали Витины губы. Витя обнял его покрепче, в груди растекалась безграничная нежность. Он точно знал, что бы не случилось в дальнейшем, он ни за что его больше не отпустит.

Юра устроил теплые ладони на его бедрах, прикрытых лишь тонким трикотажем боксеров, и согласно угукнул куда-то в плечо. Не взирая ни на что, его близость приятно волновала. Но Витя разжал объятия и отступил назад. А Юра криво улыбнулся и вышел из номера.

Сразу стало как будто темнее. Витя невольно поежился и оглядел комнату, на глаза попалось проволочное кольцо, лежавшее на столике, и в краски дня мгновенно вернулись тепло и свет.

Через полчаса Алексей Николаевич позвал его в свой номер. С порога было понятно, что все плохо. Шеф мрачно пилил ножом блинчик, размазанный по тарелке. Злющий Юра тыкал вилкой в свою порцию, мельком глянул на Витю, кисло улыбнулся и вернулся к истязанию еды.

— Я пока не уверен, что верно понимаю происходящее, — тон шефа не предвещал ничего хорошего, — и не буду сейчас ни в чем разбираться. Но когда мы вернемся домой, у нас будет долгий и серьезный разговор.

Юра скривился, словно сжевал лимон, Витя молча принял предупреждение к сведению. Произошедшее было неизбежным, долго скрываться у них все равно не получилось бы.

Их самолет вылетал во второй половине дня, у шефа были запланированны несколько деловых встреч, поэтому следующий раз Витя увидел Юру только в аэропорту. Судя по внешнему виду, тот успел выспаться и что-то для себя решить.

Перелет прошел штатно. В особняк они вернулись около десяти часов вечера. Витя выслушал отчет дежурного, проверил посты и попрощался с шефом до утра. Юра бесследно сгинул в своей комнате. Наверное, перенервничал и устал, а может не хотел лишний раз светиться перед отцом. Хотя, от разговора это все равно не спасло бы.

Добравшись до дома, Витя разобрал сумку, привел себя в порядок и уже собирался завалиться спать, но тут позвонил Юра. Разговор почему-то не клеился, Витя предложил поделиться тем, что его беспокоило.

— Я не хотел тебя подставлять, честно, — горестно выдохнул тот. — Сам не знаю, как получилась такая хуйня.

Витя помолчал, ожидая, что он добавит еще что-нибудь, но из трубки раздавалось лишь расстроенные вздохи. Он попытался разрядить обстановку.

— Ну не утопит же он меня в ближайшем пруду, чтобы впредь не повадно другим. — В его голосе звучала улыбка, но Юра не откликнулся, и он попытался еще раз. — Самое страшное, что может случиться — останусь без работы, но это не проблема. Знаешь почему?

Юра упорно молчал.

— Потому что у нас семейный бизнес. Дядя Яша меня куда-нибудь пристроит. — Закончил беззаботно Витя. Мысли о том, что будет, когда дядя Яша узнает обо всем этом, он от себя старательно гнал.

В конце концов Юра включился в полушутливый треп. Когда в трубке зазвучал его хриплый смех, даже дышать стало легче.

— Если отец лишит меня наследства и выгонит из дома, я буду жить у тебя и пинать хуи, — заявил он под конец разговора. — Хотел быть моим папиком? Мечты сбываются!

Впрочем, они оба понимали, что в этой шутке лишь доля шутки.

На следующее утро Витя стоял в холле особняка и ждал, когда появится шеф, что-то ему подсказывало, что серьезный разговор состоится незамедлительно. В доме было тихо, только со стороны кухни раздавался отрывистый стук ножа — Аслан подобрал отличный саундтрек к утру казни. Со второго этажа спустилась Пётя. Витя не видел ее шесть лет, но она ничуть не изменилась, была все такой же пушистой и любопытной. Он как раз хотел наклониться к ней, чтобы погладить, когда открылись двери кабинета и на пороге возник Юра, а следом за ним — шеф. Юра ответил на приветствие и с самым независимым видом уселся на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, забирая кошку себе на колени, выглядел он при этом взъерошенным и по-особенному злым. Алексей Николаевич пристально оглядел их обоих и пригласил Витю в кабинет.

Двойные тяжелые двери сомкнулись за спиной, отрезая солнечный свет, по спине побежали мурашки, и Витя мысленно содрогнулся. А от прозвучавшего следом вопроса поежился уже буквально.

— Как давно ты спишь с моим сыном? — Шеф сидел в кресле, упираясь локтями в стол, сцепленные в замок пальцы рук были подняты к лицу. Витя автоматически проанализировал позу — переговоры будут сложными.

— Мы не… — Здравый смысл подсказывал, что сейчас лучше говорить правду и ничего кроме правды. Но вряд ли стоило объяснять, что они уже много раз спали вместе, именно спали, а не занимались сексом. Витя вдруг понял, что совершенно не готов к этому разговору, и закончил свою мысль как-то уж совсем невнятно. — Мы — ни разу.

Алексей Николаевич не сводил с него тяжелого взгляда и молчал. Витя тоже не знал, что тут можно добавить. Извиняться ему было не за что, обещать исчезнуть из жизни Юры он тем более не собирался. Пауза затягивалась. Наконец шеф заговорил.

— Случись такое двадцать лет назад, — голос его звучал отстраненно, — я вывез бы тебя в лес и тихо закопал так, что никто никогда не нашел бы твоего тела. — Он перевел взгляд на окно. — Теперь времена изменились — права, свободы, равенство, толерантность. Юра вырос в этом обществе, у него другие ценности и представления о жизни. Если я начну угрожать или запрещать, то навсегда потеряю сына. — Он снова посмотрел на Витю. — Но не стоит ждать от меня благословения. С сегодняшнего дня ты уволен. И больше не смей появляться на пороге моего дома. На этом все.

Витя кивнул и направился к двери, на полпути развернулся, чтобы попрощаться, и увидел, что шеф не сводит с него пристального взгляда.

— Если обидишь его, я отвезу тебя в лес, — пообещал Алексей Николаевич вместо прощания.

Витя еще раз кивнул, молча соглашаясь на условия сделки, и вышел.

Он чуть было не налетел на Юру, который нетерпеливо топтался под дверью.

— Ну что? — Зеленые глаза тревожно поблескивали, губы были обкусаны до крови.

Его так хотелось обнять и успокоить, но Витя прекрасно понимал, что не стоит дергать тигра за хвост, обжимаясь под дверями кабинета.

— Все нормально, я персона нон грата и безработный. Но это мелочи, — слабо улыбнувшись, заверил он.

Юра внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, наверное, пытался понять, не скрывает ли Витя чего-нибудь. Видимо, ничего подозрительного не увидел, заметно расслабился и предупредил:

— Я позвоню вечером.

 

Первый раз дядя Яша позвонил, когда Витя сворачивал с МКАД. И стоило принять вызов, как он взял быка за рога.

— Почему Леша тебя уволил?

Витя поморщился. Он не был готов во второй раз за полчаса обсуждать свою едва начавшуюся личную жизнь. Поэтому коротко объяснил, что сейчас за рулем и не может говорить, пообещал перезвонить, как только доберется до квартиры, и швырнул телефон на пассажирское сиденье.

А оказавшись дома, все никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Как он должен был объяснить произошедшее? Где найти слова, чтобы донести, что Юра — не очередная блажь. Что с ним не было ни привычно, ни удобно, ни спокойно, но с момента признания на даче Витина жизнь заиграла красками, заискрилась счастьем, наполнилась смыслом и светом.

Пока он размышлял, что скажет родственникам, запиликал домофон. На дисплее было заметно, что даже шляпа дяди Яши пышет праведным гневом. Витя малодушно подумал сделать вид, что его нет дома, но это было бы слишком. И он со вздохом разблокировал входную дверь.

Дядя Яша не сказал ни слова, пока они не оказались в гостиной. И лишь устроившись на диване, ледяным тоном поинтересовался:

— Ты вконец ополоумел?

В этот момент он говорил, как Лилия Сергеевна, а значит, был по-настоящему зол. И судя по постановке вопроса, уже знал о причине увольнения.

— Витя, он — сын клиента. Ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Где твоя профессиональная этика? Где, в конце концов, твой здравый смысл?

Витя отошел к окну и молча разглядывал зеленую листву, которая колыхалась в паре метров от стекла. Ничего нового ему сейчас не открыли. Меньше трех суток назад он сам говорил Юре то же самое, практически теми же словами.

— Я его люблю.

— И как это понимать? — Таким голосом можно было замораживать экваториальные течения.

А Витя развернулся и присел на подоконник.

— Он — лучшее, что было со мной. — Он немного помолчал и вдруг светло улыбнулся. — Я и не знал, что так бывает. Что сердце может останавливаться от счастья. Что можно свернуть горы, ради другого человека. Что самой большой радостью в жизни будет видеть его улыбку.

Дядя Яша внимательно за ним наблюдал, всматривался, словно пытался уловить мельчайшие оттенки эмоций. Потом лицо его неуловимо расслабилось.

— И давно?

В ответ Витя застонал в голос и решительно заявил:

— Я сегодня уже исповедался перед Алексеем Николаевичем, хватит.

— Отвечай на вопрос и не строй из себя мученика! — Громкость взметнулась вверх, а это значило, что злость на племянника пошла на спад.

Пришлось рассказать. Как два года назад влюбился, вспыхнул как спичка. Как думал, что все пройдет, а оно день ото дня лишь сильнее разгоралось. Как долго и упорно пытался не сказать и не сделать ничего лишнего. И как все усилия пошли прахом, стоило Юре взяться за него всерьез.

— Очень тяжело бороться с самим собой. — Пожаловался он под конец. — Кто бы не победил — все равно проигрываешь.

Дядя Яша понимающе помолчал и неожиданно признался:

— Когда ты расстался с Кириллом, мы с Лилей решили — наконец-то наигрался. Думали, вот сейчас образумишься, найдешь себе девушку. Может даже женишься, чем черт не шутит. А ты, оказывается, влюбился в сына клиента! — Он недоверчиво покачал головой, будто до сих пор удивлялся, как же такое могло произойти. — А он что?

Было странно разговаривать о своих чувствах, и одновременно — легко и правильно. Почему он не делал этого раньше? Почему считал, что самые близкие люди на свете не смогут его понять?

Витя пересек комнату и уселся на диван рядом с дядей Яшей.

— А он говорит, что влюбился с первого взгляда и терпеливо ждал, пока до меня дойдет, что мы друг другу предначертаны судьбой.

Вообще-то, Юра выразился немного иначе, точнее — совсем не так. Но стоило ли шокировать родственников полным отсутствием манер у выпускника престижнейшего английского колледжа? О реакции Плисецкого-старшего, Витя рассказал без прикрас — благословения не дал, но пообещал закопать, если он обидит Юру.

— Так это ж оно и было, благословение. Ты не понял? — Усмехнулся дядя Яша. — Леша человек жесткий, но разумный, он не станет ничего делать во вред собственному сыну. Скандал ему не нужен, поэтому о репутации можешь не беспокоиться.

Как будто кто-то думал о репутации! Для этого пока не нашлось времени.

— Ничего, подберем тебе другого клиента. Неожиданно это все, конечно, ну да в жизни всякое бывает. А у тебя теперь есть опыт работы в руководящей должности. И рекомендации Леша даст, повозмущается для проформы, но даст.

Витя слушал грандиозные планы и думал о том, что в конечном итоге все у него хорошо. А вечером позвонит Юра, и все станет еще лучше!

В половине восьмого снова запиликал домофон, хотя гостей Витя не ждал. Когда он подошел к панели управления и глянул на дисплей, у него уже привычно замерло сердце. Юра стоял перед дверью и довольно ухмылялся в камеру.

Пока он поднимался на второй этаж, Витя копался в ящичках и коробках, распиханных по стенному шкафу в прихожей, где-то здесь должна была лежать запасная связка ключей. Она нашлась аккурат к тому моменту, когда Юра закрыл за собой входную дверь и привалился к ней спиной.

— Привет? — Витя посмотрел на него и как под гипнозом сделал два шага вперед, притерся вплотную, почти соприкасаясь губами. — А я ключи нашел. — Он поднял руку со связкой на уровень глаз, и Юра послушно скосил на нее взгляд. — Чтобы ты мог приходить сюда, когда захочешь.

— Охренеть! — Юра удивленно рассматривал брелок с мордочкой Пёти. — Ты до сих пор его не выбросил! — Он запихнул ключи в карман своей олимпийки и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, а потом закинул руки Вите на плечи и притянул его в долгий чувственный поцелуй.

Витя и сам не заметил, как его колено оказалось у Юры между ног, руки — под футболкой, а бедра вплотную прижались к его бедрам. Но когда тот чуть просел вниз, заставляя наклониться, чтобы не разорвать поцелуй, и начал потираться об него пахом, Витя все же нашел в себе силы, чтобы оторваться от сладкого рта. Не хватало еще в первый раз заняться любовью на коврике в прихожей. Он крепко взял Юру за плечи, фиксируя на месте, и отступил на шаг. Юра, не открывая глаз, потянулся следом, тихим ворчанием выражая недовольство из-за исчезновения тесного контакта, а когда не получил желаемого, открыл глаза и зло уставился на Витю.

— Что опять?

Витя скользил завороженным взглядом по его лицу и мягко улыбался.

— Все хорошо. Идем. — Он потянул его в комнату, прочь от двери. — Хочешь чего-нибудь... не знаю. Съесть? Выпить? — В голове не осталось мыслей, только тихий шелест, как шум прибоя в безветренный день.

Юра остановился посредине гостиной и с интересом огляделся, в этой квартире он уже бывал, но с тех пор здесь многое изменилось. Его глаза остановились на двери в спальню, и в глубине зрачков замерцали раскаленные угли. Он быстро глянул на Витю, потом вновь на дверь и сказал:

— Хочу. Чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Ох. Сколько раз Витя представлял себе эти слова, и все равно, в реальности от них подкосились колени. Он снова сократил расстояние между ними, обхватил руками лицо Юры, погладил скулы, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, чуть оттягивая ее вниз, заглянул в глаза и провалился в растекшиеся зрачки. Юра не шутил, он определенно имел в виду именно то, что сказал.

— Не бойся, все будет хорошо. Я, типа, готовился. — Юра криво ухмыльнулся, а Витя завис на долгую минуту, пытаясь понять, осознать, что ему только что сказали. Не вышло.

— Ты — что?

Юра закатил глаза и вывернулся из его рук, шагнул в сторону, пряча лицо, но когда заговорил, голос его звучал более чем уверено.

— Немного почитал, немного посмотрел, немного поэкспериментировал. Заказал кое-что в интернет-магазине. — Он глянул через плечо, поймал недоумевающий Витин взгляд и раздраженно бросил, — не тупи! Я купил анальную пробку. Несколько. Набор. Потому что мне было интересно, и потому что видел, что у тебя большой.

Оглушенный Витя стоял посередине собственной гостиной и пытался переварить полученную информацию. Юра купил анальную пробку. Несколько. И пользовался ими. Из самых темных глубин подсознания поднялась волна первобытного восторга. Он должен был это увидеть.

— Надеюсь, ты захватил их из Англии. — Витя шагнул ближе и снова обхватил его лицо руками, заглянул в глаза и повторил вслух. — Я должен это увидеть!

Лицо Юры покрывал густой румянец, но на губах заиграла кривая усмешка.

— Знал, что ты оценишь идею, — довольно протянул он. — Но, упс, я выкинул все перед отъездом.

Витя, не выпуская его из рук, пару раз глубоко вдохнул, возвращая себе самообладание. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него фетиш на секс-игрушки, с предыдущими партнерами он ничего такого не пробовал.

— Куплю новые, — решил он и жадно поцеловал Юру, ныряя глубоко в его рот, облизывая, покусывая. И застонал в голос, когда тот с силой всосал его язык. Это было потрясающе! Стоило представить, как с такой же тягой он засасывает член, как из горла вырвался очередной глухой стон. Юра дернулся, выпутался из его рук и решительно направился в спальню. Витя только и успел, что сказать вслед:

— Мне нужно в душ.

В ванной комнате, пытаясь достать полотенце, он едва не своротил полочку — врожденная координация куда-то пропала. Вместо нее в затылке пузырилась легкость и стекала по позвоночнику прямиком в пах. Собрав разлетевшиеся бутылки и тубы, он склонился над раковиной, вцепился обеими руками в керамические края и уставился в зеркало. Стоило чуть притормозить. Как бы Юра не бахвалился, опыта у него не было никакого. Спешить им было некуда. Витя расфокусировано смотрел в свои расширенные зрачки. Мечты сбываются, верно? Не проеби.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Юра лежал в его постели, настороженно поблескивая глазами.

— Как оно обычно бывает? — Поинтересовался он, вероятно, чтобы скрыть растерянность и нервозность.

Витя лег рядом, обнял его и потянул на себя, устраивая сверху.

— По-разному. — Он сжал обеими ладонями восхитительно круглые ягодицы. — У нас будет — крышесносно.

Юра ухмыльнулся и потянулся за поцелуем.

А дальше, как Витя и обещал, стало крышесносно. Он смотрел в прикрытые потемневшие глаза, целовал ноги, закинутые ему на плечи, и терся о них лицом, оглаживал напряженные бедра, твердый живот с проступающими мышцами и тазовые косточки. И двигался, двигался, двигался. Когда Юра обнял его за шею и настойчиво потянул его вниз, он с готовностью опустился на локти, помог скрестить лодыжки у себя за спиной и впился губами во влажный приоткрытый рот. Он чувствовал нарастающий жар, комната сжималась, выталкивая воздух вовне, дышать становилось все труднее. Юра под ним заметался, застонал, подстегивая ускориться, ему определенно нравилось происходящее. Витя попытался удержать равновесие, опираясь на один локоть, прижал другой рукой его член к животу, позволяя скользить в тесноте, погладил большим пальцем влажную уздечку, потом крепко обхватил ствол и принялся быстро дрочить, одновременно ускорив темп толчков. Он почувствовал, как по пальцам растекается теплая сперма, и следом кончил сам, внезапно и сильно. Успел только упереться обеими руками в постель, чтобы не придавить Юру, который замер, стискивая коленями его бедра и широко распахнув глаза. Он мелко вздрагивал и часто дышал.

Витя пытался отдышаться и ощущал, как где-то глубоко внутри медленно расслаблялась пружина, которая была взведена несколько дней кряду, а вслед за ней и все мышцы, одна за одной. Удерживать на руках собственный вес стало непосильной задачей, он осторожно пошевелился, выскользнул из теплого расслабленного тела и перекатился на спину.

Растянутый презерватив шлепнулся на пол рядом с кроватью. Витя решил, что отнести его в мусорное ведро можно и позже, когда тело перестанет вибрировать, а мелко дрожащее желе превратится обратно в кости.

Он положил руку Юре на живот, медленно вывел ладонью несколько спиральных кругов, размазывая чуть теплые капли спермы по горячей коже, и лениво подумал о том, что в следующий раз обязательно вылижет его дочиста, ну а сегодня придется просто поменять простынь.

— Ты как?

Вначале он почувствовал, как начали сокращаться мышцы пресса под его рукой, а потом услышал искренний звонких смех.

— Охуенно! — Юра перевернулся на бок и ткнулся губами в его плечо. — В следующий раз я сверху.

Витя тоже развернулся к нему и всмотрелся в довольное лицо. Юра был сейчас таким… его. С влажными взъерошенными волосами и румянцем, растекшимся по щекам, по шее и даже по груди, с красными припухшими губами. Весь, без остатка — его.

— Идет, — согласился Витя, мысленно отметил, что не может перестать любоваться. — Жду с нетерпением.

И потянулся к нему. Юра хихикал в поцелуй и прижимался все ближе, задевая вновь вставшим членом живот. Моментальная перезарядка, поразительная выносливость.

— Хочешь сверху прямо сейчас? — Спросил Витя между игривыми поцелуями. Вопрос, похоже, вызвал легкую панику. Поэтому он уточнил свои намерения. — Я бы с удовольствием тебе отсосал. — Он сдвинулся к центру кровати, улегся на спину, поудобнее устроил подушку под головой и похлопал себя по животу. — Присаживайся.

Юра смотрел на него с сомнением, потом сел на пятки и нерешительно поинтересовался:

— Это как?

— Верхом, колени у меня подмышками, — принялся объяснять Витя. — Двигаешься сам, как тебе больше нравится. Полная свобода действий.

Матрас мягко просел, когда Юра устроился у него на груди.

— Я тебя точно не придушу? — серьезно спросил он.

— Точно, — твердо ответил Витя, а затем приоткрыл рот и высунул язык, без слов предлагая не терять времени даром.

Юра секунду смотрел ему в глаза, а потом привстал на коленях и, закусив губу, проскользнул во влажную глубину и приглушенно застонал. Витя ему ободряюще подмигнул, не выпуская изо рта, принимая головку до горла, как давно мечтал. Он не мешал задать свой темп, полностью растворившись в происходящем, слушал задыхающиеся стоны и самодовольно ухмылялся. Возбудиться второй раз за десять минут у него не получилось бы физически, но запахи, ощущения и звуки ласкали что-то, спрятанное глубоко внутри, что-то очень темное и очень жадное. И это что-то испытывало удовольствие от происходящего, вполне сопоставимое по интенсивности с недавним оргазмом.

А потом Юра, не иначе как в приступе вдохновения, переплел их пальцы в замок и прижал руки к кровати над его головой, встал на четвереньки, склонился над его лицом, прогибаясь, входя глубже. И ох, это оказалось охренеть, как горячо — быть целиком и полностью во власти другого человека, того, которому ты безгранично доверяешь. Жадная темнота внутри бесновалась и завывала от восторга, сбивая дыхание и разгоняя пульс. Витя понимал, что если бы захотел, то сумел бы освободиться в любой момент. И от этого понимания происходящее становилось еще слаще. Добровольное подчинение будило в нем что-то совершенно новое. Его потряхивало от удовольствия, которому не требовались фрикции, оно разворачивалось прямо внутри черепа, разгоняя по телу волны жара.

На очередном движении он пропустил головку в горло и застонал от восторга, ощущая, как рельефная напрягшаяся венка проехалась по его языку. Это стало последней каплей. Юра крупно задрожал, и кончил ему в рот. После чего, пошатываясь, подался назад и тяжело опустился на Витин живот. Держать тело вертикально, похоже, было выше его сил. Витя обхватил его обеими руками, осторожно уложил рядом с собой. Потом представил, на что сейчас похожи его собственные губы и довольно облизнулся, а через секунду поймал ошалевший взгляд.

— Ты просто… пиздец. — Юра зачарованно пялился на его рот. — Ты реально проглотил. — Он нашел в себе силы привстать и впился в него поцелуем, сходу проникая глубже, обсасывая язык, вылизывая нёбо и щеки изнутри. А Витя гладил его шею, плечи, спину и думал, что ради этого стоило подождать десяток лет.

— Есть хочу, — сообщил Юра минут через десять ленивых ласк и мягких объятий, решительно поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную.

Все-таки потрясающая выносливость, решил Витя и потянулся вслед за ним. Душевая кабинка в его квартире была куда меньше, чем в сингапурском отеле, поместиться в ней вдвоем можно было лишь с большим трудом, но они справились. После душа он выдал Юре мягкие спортивные штаны, от футболки тот отмахнулся, мотивируя отказ тем, что и так жарко. Витя не без оснований предполагал, что он просто рисуется. Знал, прекрасно знал, что хорош, с какой стороны не взгляни.

Потом они сидели на кухне и доедали остатки тушеного мяса с овощами. Юра между делом рассказал о том, что отец настаивает на получении высшего образования. В этом не было ничего удивительного, даже после колледжа университет был неизбежен.

— Вернешься в Англию?

— Сразу нахуй! — Мгновенно откликнулся Юра. — Все равно работать буду у него, научит всему лучше любого профессора. Как только мне исполнится двадцать один, введет в правление, других-то наследников нет.

Витя внимательно слушал, была в этом какая-то неизбежность, поэтому он спросил:

— Ты действительно хочешь этого или считаешь, что у тебя нет выбора?

Юра замер, не донеся вилку до рта, и несколько долгих секунд смотрел куда-то сквозь свою тарелку. Потом отвис и начал говорить.

— Я считаю, что танцевать на улице или бить людей на ринге — так себе профессии. У меня нет никакого желания работать на чужого дядю. А еще, я не хочу быть как все эти жены и дети, которые благодаря деньгам, заработанным кем-то другим, могут делать вид, что они не ебаться крутые модельеры, художники или режиссеры. — Он взял паузу, а потом решительно закончил, — мой отец построил империю, я хочу, чтобы она процветала.

Витя смотрел на него и думал о том, как мало в нем осталось от мальчика, который не мог рассказать о своем увлечении танцами.

— Кстати, чтоб ты знал, он тебя вовсе не ненавидит, — продолжил Юра. — Ну, то есть он, конечно, не в восторге, что я никогда не женюсь и не наделаю маленьких Плисецких. Но мы долго разговаривали, и в конце концов он признал, что лучше уж ты, чем какой-нибудь пирсингованный наркоман из ночного клуба.

От его последних слов Витя чуть не подавился куском мяса и следующие пару минут пытался откашляться и продышаться. Юра благоразумно свернул опасный разговор.

После ужина он засобирался домой, а когда оказалось, что сюда приехал на такси, Витя пошел переодеваться. Ему запретили появляться на пороге дома, но ничего не говорили про то, что нельзя останавливаться возле ворот. Да и бульдожьи морды, должно быть, уже соскучились.

Через неделю дядя Яша представил его новому работодателю. Политиков Витя еще не охранял, но заранее был морально готов к летящим в клиента тухлым яйцам и уже знакомой зеленке. Зато рабочий день стал почти нормированным — выходные слуга народа предпочитал проводить дома, где присутствие личного телохранителя ему не требовалось.

— Это, конечно, не то же самое, что охранять президента, — с нотками ностальгии в голосе как-то раз посетовал дядя Яша. — Но частной фирме ни при каких обстоятельствах не доверят охрану первого лица государства.

Вите, в общем-то, было все равно, работа перестала быть смыслом жизни. В центре его личной вселенной теперь сияла новая звезда.

Он даже поговорил на эту тему со штатным психологом, высказал свои опасения, что не сможет выполнять должностные обязанности как раньше, потому что теперь ему есть, что терять. Но тот не разделил его опасений. Напротив, объяснил, что трезвый взгляд и разумная доля скептицизма его работе пойдут только на пользу. Со временем Витя понял, что он был абсолютно прав.

Юра поступил на первый курс университета. Ускоренной программы для будущих управленцев не существовало, так что впереди у него было как минимум четыре года студенческой жизни. Он появлялся в Витиной квартире по субботам, ближе к вечеру, и оставался на ночь, а нередко и до утра понедельника. Судя по тому, что в лес Витю до сих пор не вывезли, Алексея Николаевича такое положение дел устраивало.

В начале зимы, в один из субботних вечеров они расположились на диване. Витя просматривал новости, а Юра улегся головой ему на бедро, закинул ногу на ногу и читал конспект. Видимо, новости были очень скучными, потому что взгляд то и дело прилипал к круглой косточке на его щиколотке, любоваться вечно можно было не только огнем и водой. Витя лениво размышлял о том, что его, оказывается, привлекают совершенно неожиданные вещи. Сколько нового он узнал о себе в последние месяцы, а сколько еще узнает! Вот взять хотя бы эту косточку — просто небольшая выпуклость на лодыжке, а ему до дрожи хотелось ее облизать. И проследить языком все вены и жилки, сбегающие по стопе. И лизнуть кожу между пальцами, чтобы Юра вздрогнул от щекотки.

— Философия — ебучий бред! — внезапно сообщил тот потолку и отшвырнул конспект на пол.

— Я тебя люблю, — невпопад ответил Витя и отследил, как изумление в зеленых глазах сменилось глубоким удовлетворением.

— Я знаю. Я тебя тоже, — спокойно сказал Юра и без перехода поинтересовался, — будешь просить у папы мои руку и сердце? Или возьмешь тушку целиком?

Витя все смотрел в смеющиеся глаза и чувствовал, как тело наполнялось живым солнечным светом.

— Я тебя люблю, — повторил он и наклонился поцеловать счастливую улыбку.

 


End file.
